Sibling rivalry
by Lady Aoshi
Summary: Chp. 23 up! Sesshoumaru and Inuaysha both lost their swords to the same two demon, but what grudge do that have against the two demons? Sesshy and Inu soon finds out when they have to team up to recover the missing items.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: this story was co written with one of my friends, known to the online world as Akai. Can't take all the credit.... Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any characters. But AKAIINU AND KUROINU ARE OURS!!! PAWS OFF!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!! Please wait!" Jaken called after his dog demon master. He was carrying the body of Rin, who was badly hurt by some unknown demon. You foolish girl, he thought to himself, you should have stayed where Sesshoumaru told you to...  
  
they were taking the girl to a nearby village, where Sesshoumaru hoped to ellicit some help. For the girl of course. Even though they both knew that the chances of her pulling through were slim to none. Sesshoumaru rann faster, leaving his green skinned servant behind, his cries for rest falling on deaf ears.  
  
"Rin, hold on..." said Sesshoumaru to himself. He could hear the village now, any human could hear the sounds of laughter and cheer. He could feel Rin twitching in his strong arms, yearning for life.  
  
"we're almost there" He said, not believing it. He rushed by the lit fire, not feeling any more twitching in his arms. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were faraway, like a doll's. "I'm too late..." His face was now skewered with anger, showing hatred to all who dared to look upon him. "I swear, if I find the youkai who did this.." he promised to himself.  
He walked back to Jaken, who was waiting for him. When he saw Rin motionless in the youkai's arms, he gasped. "lord Sesshoumaru... tell me she is not dead..." He cried as his master layed the girl by an oak tree. "I would only be telling a lie then" "but can't you just use the Tensuigua?" he said.  
Sesshoumaru glared at him, making words unecessary. He maged to growl, "someone stole it" "WHAT? Lord sesshoumaru how could this happen? You are the lord of the western lands!" Another glare silenced him.  
Sesshoumaru picked up Rin, then in a clamer tone, said: "we're leaving." Then he began to walk. Jaken followed, hoping not to get on his master's bad side.  
Then the youkai smelled it. The same scent that covered his precious Rin, the demon murderer's scent. He quickly turned his head around. "thye must be close" he mumbled, and grabbed Jaken. "my lord! Where are you taking me?!"  
  
Two days later, Sesshoumaru had still not caught up with the demon. "thisi s insane. No matter how fast I run, I can't seem to catch him. Just how fast is this thing?" the youkai mumbled to himself. He stopped for a little bit, and was awoken by a scent. The scent of his hanyou brother, Inuyasha. 


	2. Inuyasha's little problem

Okay, apparently the last chappie was too short. Don't fret though, this one's longer.  
  
Sibling Rivalry, Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha sat down in the small hut they came across while on their journey. Mirouku, Sango and shippo were outside, but Kagome was next to him, nagging for not helping around. And it was a new moon. "I know you get all moody when you become a human, but that doesn't mean you can't Sit around like this!! We have to prepare for tomorrow's journey" said Kagome. "Moody? Since when am I moody?!" said Inuyasha. Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. "Well then, what would you have me do? Right now, I'm useless for anything except fetching water!" said Inuyasha. "So go do that!" commanded Kagome. Inuyasha got up and left, t aking the canteens with him.  
  
He was mumbling all the way to the nearby stream. He looked at the canteens and then at the bottle. How was he supposed to do this again? An hour had passed before Kagome came to look for him. "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" She yelled. "I -don't know how to do this...." he mumbled. Kagome sighed. "Look, it's easy. Just unscrew the cap, dip it in, then screw it on again. Got it?" Inuyasha nodded. She left and he did as he was told. As he was filling the last bottle, a gust of wind flew by him. It was strange, since there was not even the slightest breeze today, but he shrugged it off and headed back. When he got back, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were already there. "Inuyasha" said Mirouku, looking at him in an odd way. "yeah...." said Inuyasha. 'Where is the tetsuigua?" Asked Mirouku.  
Inuyasha looked to the side. Mirouku was right! Where the hell was the tetsuigua? "Where'd it go?" he said, searching the entire hut. "You mean you don't know?" said Shippo. "WOULD I BE LOOKING FOR IT IF I DID?!? HUH?!" boomed Inuyasha, "the stream!"  
He ran back to the stream, cries of 'how could this happen?' behind him. All knew that if Inuyasha couldn't find the tetsuigua, his demon form would best him.  
When The others reached Inuyasha, they found him staring at a tree. Obviously something they couldn't see. After another minute, he turned his head o the side and ran. This time the object was still Invisible. "What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. And his reply would shock them all.  
  
End chapter 2! Okay, so it's still short. But it's longer! I love cliffhangers!! runs and hides 


	3. the proposition

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
  
There. Done. Now on to the fun part- the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
Kagome looked up into the trees still nothing. "Can't you see him?! It's Sesshoumaru!" Said Inuyasha. At the sound of his name, Kagome had already nocked an arrow.  
  
"Inuyasha" came a voice. A cool voice devoid of emotion.  
The hanyou spun around to see his half brother behind him. Kagome spun around and fired an arrow at Sesshoumaru. He caught it in mid-air and broke it in two. "As much as I hate to say this, Inuyasha....I need your help" said Sesshoumaru in hushed tones. "LIAR!!" boomed Sango, tossong her over-sized boomerang at the lord of the western lands. He jumped over it easily. "if I were not here to ask for your help, would I not have attacked you?" he said. Miroku cleared his throat. "He does have a point there..." "but how do we know he's not just lying?" said Shippo.  
At this, Sesshoumaru lifted his arm. No sheath was visible underneath it. He had come unarmed, a sure sign he meant no harm.  
  
"inuyasha and I happen to have a common enemy on this one. At least I believe so" He said. Inuyasha lowered his guard. Slightly. "you mean-" said Inuyasha. "yes. The tensuigua and Toukijin are missing." "no way... how could the two toughest demons lose their swords?" said Shippo. Inuyasha hit him over the head. "who would do such a thing?" asked Kagome. "um, HELLO! Only most of the demons in Japapn!!" said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was beggining to wonder why he ever considered joining forces. And then he was reminded. Rin. "So.... You want us to work together?" said Kagome. He nodded. "yes" said the youkai. "fine then." Said Inuaysha. "WHAT?!?" boomed Shippo, Sango and Miroku. "it's simple really. Whoever stole these swords has to be powerful. So, if me and Sesshoumaru team up, there's not a chance in hell they'll get away!" said Inuyasha. "oh" said Sango shippo and Mirouku.  
They sorted into two groups. Sago shippou, Mirouku, and Jakken, and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome. One group would look for demons, the other would keep Rin's body safe.  
  
A/n: Yay! Another chappie bites the dust! And we'll finally catch a glimpse of just who these powerhouses are.... NEXT CHAPTER!! 


	4. The happy killer and the ruthless assass...

Disclaimer" for gods sake do I have to put this in every chapter!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!  
  
Sibling rivalry chapter four  
  
"Brother! Why must we go so fast? They are already far behind us! I mean, It's been three days!" cried the young looking girl, at her brother. Her long Obsidian braid was flying in the air as the pair ran at their maximum speed. Her blood ruby eyes darted to and fro searching for their next path.. To any passers by, she looked as a Mirage of a goddess.  
  
"they could easily catch up, Kuroinu, Especially the youkai," he murmured, just audible. Kuroinu's face contorted into a childlike pout.  
  
"So? We have their swords! Akaiinu, come on!!" she said.  
They came to a small clearing in the woods and sat down.  
  
"is here good enough for you, sister?" said Akaiinu. His Black eyes were as deep as his sister's hair, and his hair just as aflame. He was the epitome of male perfection, even if he was a demon.  
Several minutes later, camp had been set up. Kuroinu sat on a log by her twin's side.  
  
"do you think they'll take too long to kill, brother?" she said, as if asking the weather. She ran her fingers over the Toukijin's sheath like an over joyed child.  
  
"maybe, but in any case they should be done with quickly. Giving them a chance to free themselves is not an option" Responded the young demon, biting into the meal he had captured. His twin once more pouted.  
  
"but torture is so much more fun! Can I have the Hanyou?" she said, putting on the sad little puppy dog eyes. She was good at it, too, since she was a dog demon and all. In response her brother just gqve a smug smirk, accustomed to her begging.

"okay. You can have the hanyou" he said calmly.

"how should I torture him?" she, and put her fingers to her chin in a thinking posture.

"do what you want" replied her brother. She smiled.

"sometimes I wonder how you can kill so ruthlessly, Kuroinu" he said. Her smile broadened.

"it's nothing. Just practice. And we have LOTS of that" she said. She threw back her head in laughter.

And then they both laughed, filling the air with cheerful malice

REVIEW! and if you could please tell Me what you think of my little demon twins! PRESS THE BUTTON!!


	5. a conflict in intrests

Update time!  
  
Chapter five  
The three walked for days in search of the thief. It was always silent during their trips,. Inuyasha never let his eyes leave Sesshoumaru- even if they were working together, some things could never be forgotten. Inuyasha still didn't trust him.  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed their alarm, and was accustomed to it. He had almost never seen anyone who didn't have even the slightest alarm at him. It was to be expected. Birds will fly, fish will swim, people will be afraid of Sesshoumaru.   
  
Inuyasha noticed that kagome was falling behind.  
  
"hey, you okay there?" he asked her.  
  
"yeah, I'm just a little tired." She replied.  
  
"Hey! Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
The lord of the western lands stopped grudgingly and turned to them. "yes?" he said impatiently. Rin's time was running out.  
  
"we need to stop. We'll continue early tommorrow." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru mumbled something underneath his breath. "alright" he said, with an annoyed tone in his voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response. "come on Kagome"  
  
The two sat on the forest ground. Sesshoumaru sighed. This was taking too long. The human girl is slowing us down, he thought to himself. It was true. If it was just him and Inuyasha, they would have at least been closer to the mystery demon. They wouldn't have to stop every hour to rest, just for that human girl. This was not helping Sesshoumaru's already strained patience. Humans are such meddlesome creatures. I do not know why Inuyasha cares for them so, especially that girl, he thought, then looking at Inuyasha and Kagome, I will never let myself fall in love with a human. Never.  
  
The Youkai jumped onto a high branch on a nearby tree. "I wonder what's up with him" said Kagome.

Inuyasha sucked his teeeth. "I don't really care" he said.

"inuyasha!" said Kagome. He shrugged. "what?" he said, as if he didn't do anything.

"I would have thought you at least could get along with him!"

"What do you expect? You want me to be his-his"

"Brother?"

"even if we're working together.... I don't think so, Kagome"

"you're acting very childish, Inuyasha"

"childish! You know what he did to us in the past and you expect me to trust him?"

"whatever!"


	6. Naraku, victim the first

Disclaimer: inuyasha is not mine.  
  
Sibling rivalry chapter 6  
That very same night, the twin demons stopped at a large dojo. As always, Kuroinu's face was faceted in to a poutish smirk. "why must we serve this demon, older brother?" She asked, as they stepped inside.

"don't worry yourself, sister. I do believe the time is now" replied with a smirk. Kuroinu's face lit up. Nothing like the thrill of a hunt. Nothing.

The twins stepped inside the main room, sliding the door. "Master Naraku" The two said in unison, then bowed. But not without a few glances.

The demon naraku, dressed in his princely robes, was looking out the window. When he replied he just barely turned. "have you retrieved more shards, my precious inu-youkai twins?" he said. Kuroinu still had not stopped smiling.

"Precious, are we? My that's an elevated term for murderers such as ourselves" she said calmly. Akaiinu nudged her slightly.

"Do you have more shards or not?" said Naraku, quiet anger in his voice.

"Yes" said Akaiinu.

"and more" said his twin. At this Naraku fully turned his head.

"really? What have you brought me?" he said. Kuroinu stood up.

"just Our brothers' swords" she said. Naraku made a halfway surprised expression.

"Both of them?" he said. Akaiinu nodded, standing as well.

"just one thing though" he said.

"what's that?" asked Naraku, seeming eager.

"We're not giving them to you" said Kuroinu.

"What?! I cammand you to give me those Swords!" he boomed. "

Oh, you'll get them. Through your stomach!" Said Kuroinu, as She drew Toukijin and charged at the demon.

She's not going to break my shield, no one can, Thought Naraku. It was his final thought before he found the blade at his throat.

"Kuroinu, don't kill him!" shouted Akaiinu, running towards his twin and holding her back. There was a blood thirsty look in her eyes.

"Brother!! LET ME KILL HIM!" she shouted.

"He may be of use to us.... How would you like a pet, sister?" he said, dropping her and moving to Naraku's half-dead body. He took the shards of the Shikon no tama.

"That would be.....perfect!" shouted Kuroinu, at once back to her child-like nature.


	7. Kagome, Victim the second

Disclaimer: See all other bloody chapters because I'm too lazy to type.  
  
Kagome was the first to awake. After last night's conversation with Inuyasha, she was thoroughly convinced he would always be childish. Boys will be boys, as they say. At least Sesshoumaru wasn't bugging her. Then it would have been hell.

She Looked around, and found that she was quite dirty. I'll go bathe in the spring, thought Kagome, it'll keep my mind off Inuyasha.

She stepped towards the spring near their campground, and found a rock to put her clothes. She undressed and let the cool water run over her. It calmed both her mind and body. Why does he have to be so childish? Sesshoumaru is working with us now. He really doesn't have either of his swords, and he couldn't have taken Tetsuigua. That demon must have been pretty strong to get past both of them....

Kagome turned around quickly. She heard something, like a person moving on the forest floor. Inuyasha! She thought, and immediatley exclaimed, "OSUWARI!"  
She heard no thud. Instead she heard the sound again.

Cautiously Kagome approached the rock where she left her clothes, and put them on. She nocked an arrow, and looked around. "I don't know who you are... But you aren't getting near me!" she said. The next thing Kagome knew, she was speeding along in a man's strong and capable arms.

"Wha-? PUT ME DOWN!!" she screamed, and looked up at her captor. He was a man, a godly man. He looked like Sesshoumaru, except his hair was red instead of white and his eyes were pebbles not suns. Kagome felt herself blush slightly and looked down again.

"who are you and where are you taking me!?" she screeched, trying to wriggle free. But the man's arms were to strong for her, and she couldn't move. She stared up again, up at his eyes.  
They were amazing. The more she stared at his eyes, the deeper she could see into him, his soul. She felt like she knew him. She felt as if she was him, and not Kagome. He looked down at her.

"don't worry. I won't kill you. And I'll make sure my sister doesn't either..." he said. Kagome didn't struggle any longer. She waas under his trance now, bound to do whatever he said.  
Akaiinu stopped when he reached their camp, and laid Kagome down. His sister was currently torturing an animal with the tip of the toukijin, tkilling it. Then she would bring it back with Tensuigua, and then kill it again. She did it with a smile on her face.

"Hello brother! Did you pick your pet?" she asked, abandoning her animal and rushing towards Akaiinu.

"Yes sister. Don't kill her." Responded Akaiinu, sitting on the grass.

"I won't brother, as long as you don't kill mine!" she gave her brother a big hug. He smiled.

"so now what are we going to do, Akaiinu?" she said.

"The way I see it, we split the Shikon jewel. You can have two pieces for Tensuigua and Toukijin. I take two for Tetsuigua. Then we split the remainder and use them for ourselves" explained. Akaiinu.

Kuroinu nodded. "that sounds great! Gimme the jewel brother, I'll forge them into our swords!" exclaimed Kuroinu, grabbing the Shikon no tama before her twin could respond, and running off to find a secluded area.


	8. Confessions and bloody plans

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the sunlight on his face. Birds chirping, the spring trickling, it was peaceful. He hated peaceful. Inuyasha sat up and looked around. Sesshoumaru was already up, his spot was empty. No doubt hunting. Kagome was missing too. That was odd. She was usually yelling at him about now. "Kagome!" he yelled out, expecting the familiar voice. It did not come.  
He sniffed around, and Her scent was nowhere. But there was the horrible stench of a powerful demon. "KAGOME!" he yelled again.

"why do you care about her so much, Inuyasha?" Asked Sesshoumaru, stepping in from the shadows. He had what looked like a bear and a deer over his shoulders.

"How can you say that?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Simple. She is a burden to us. I do not see how you can cope with such a cumbersome human. She can't even shoot properly!" said Sesshoumaru.

"She's not a burden! I-I-"he stammered. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at his hanyou brother.

"Love her?"

* * *

"brother, I finished!" Yelled Kuroinu, running back into camp with all three swords behind her. Her brother stood up and smiled.

"Good! Now, sister, I have a plan" he said. Kagome laid Next to him, still unconscious, and still in her trance.

"You do? What is it brother?" responded his twin. She sat next to her brother, testing the toukijin's blade with her fingers.

"I say we should go on and kill them. In fact, they should probably be looking for us now." He said. Kuroinu smiled.

"We should pillage a village... Let them know where we are...." Responded Kuroinu. Really, she was just dying to kill something other than forest critters. Not that they weren't tasty, but humans were much better.

"Yes. Then they will come for us, indubitably. I am sure our elder brother will try to change into his dog form. Our younger brother shall probably just go beserk. I know I said you could have the hanyou, but how about we switch?" he said.  
His twin's smile broadened, revealing two long canine fangs. "Demons are always more fun than half demons. They actually stand half a chance! But brother, what shall we do afterwards? Roam through life?"

"No, that's the beauty of my plan. After our brothers are dead, we can follow my pet" HE said, gesturing towards Kagome.

"What can we do with her?" said Kuroinu, prodding the sleeping schoolgirl.

"I have watched them for several months. This one comes out of a well with things beyond our imagination. She has a horse that is not alive, but rather functions on wheels. And there are potatoes, except they are so thin and tiny it is like they are made of rice paper. She must get these witch's trinkets from the well, thus we must follow her and gain all she owns" Explained Akaiinu.

Kuroinu was now devilish in her appearance. She was ready to kill. She needed to kill. And the prospect of these things brought even more excitement. She grasped the toukijin slightly, and had the tensuigua in her back-sheath. Now she began to run towards the nearest village. It was hunting time, after all.


	9. the way they were

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. A/n: this chapter is actually a flashback. Just had it broiling for awhile inside of my destructive head. Next chapter continues the story!  
  
"Demon's Wrath!" yelled Kuroinu. She had practiced the attack twenty times, and at nine years of age she could barely handle the energy loss. She fell backwards slightly, to fall into her brother's arms. "come on, sister! You can't keep doing this, you'll faint!" said akaiinu. Kuroinu panted slightly, but shook her head. "father thinks we're worthless....I have to prove I'm stronger than Sesshoumaru!" she said, and got up again. "Her brother backed away and picked up his katana. "okay. Here we go..." he said, and settled into position.  
The sibling rushed at each other, Kuroinu still bleeding. She lunged at her brother, but he sidestepped and hit her in the back. She coughed but backed up. They circled each other, looking into the depths of each other's souls. Kuroinu looked grim. It was now or never, she decided, and focused on landing her next attack.  
She brought the sword to her face, and closed her eyes. Then she started chanting in the demon's tongue, as the area around her began to tremble. Akaiinu braced himself as he rushed at his sister, attempting to s6top her attack before it connected.  
The girl sidestepped, as she unleashed her attack. The eyes that had once been an evil shade of ruby had gained an ebony background, her voice triumphant as it yelled "Demon's wrath!"  
Her sword was black as she thrust it into the pit of her brother's stomach, He didn't yell in pain for the attack was set have one purpose: to drain all feeling from its opponent. His face was grim at best as he clutched the sword in his stomach, and Kuroinu retracted the blade. "Brother, are you alright?" she said, starting to feel better for some reason. She was even smiling. Her brother stood up and put his hand to the wound. It was already healing. "I think so...but I feel so cold. What exactly was that attack?" he responded. "Father said the incantation once. When he was with another demon, when we were two, I think. Father said it didn't work, but it stuck with me. What does it feel like?" she asked, cheerfully. As I f nothing had happened. "Cold. Very cold. And... I couldn't feel anything" he said. He sat down and caught a nearby rabbit. "well I feel great! A lot better!" she said. She did a few flips to demonstrate. "I guess that's what it does- drains some else's life force and emotion, to give to the wielder..." Said her brother, killing and gutting the small rabbit. His sister stopped short. "I drained your emotions?" she asked, quite innocently. Her brother shrugged. "maybe. Only time will tell. As for now, how about we get some lunch?" The girl smiled. "only If I can help you catch it!" and without another word, ran into the woods to go find some lunch. Her brother remained in his seat, worried about his sister. Did she just drain him? And why was she so happy? He hadn't had that much emotion... Akaiinu just prayed that his attack, a slight variation of his sister's wouldn't do that. He did not wish to be a joyful killer, in any way.  
After all, he had hard the incantation too, but was certain that father said it differently. The difference was two syllables. Hopefully that would be enough to prevent him from killing without good reason. 


	10. The beginnings of a battle

"I just know the demon took her! When I find him..." grumbled Inuyasha as he ran with his half brother.

"no, she was kidnapped by a centipede.Inuyasha, who else could have took her?" responded Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha furrowed his brow, and took a deep breath.

There was smoke in the air.

He stopped short, and looked around. Sure enough, there was wispy pillar of smoke rising right ahead of them.

Someone is attacking a village... could it be that demon? Thought Inuyasha. And the demon has Kagome...

With this thought in mind, he ran even faster than before. He caught up to Sesshoumaru in a few seconds. "Look ahead" said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was silent, his thoughts of retrieving Tenseiga and reviving Rin obscuring his brother's words.

Within minutes, the village came into view. What was left of it. Many of the houses were destroyed, those that weren't were burning. Corpses were strewn all over the place. None were spared, as the corpses consisted of children as well. The air was filled with the smell of the demon. Inuyasha looked around. Who would do this? He thought. He ran off to the left as Sesshoumaru ran to the right.

* * *

The few villagers that were left had formed a resistance to no avail. Akaiinu killed without Mercy, the Tetseiga slashing through bone like butter. His sister was darting around, invisible to the human eye. Wherever a villager lost his or her head was where she was.

"Kuroinu! They're here!" said Akaainu, turning to the site of the last decapitation. His twin materialized in front of him. She was grinning ear to ear.

"after you" she said, doing a mock bow . Her brother smirked and ran towards the hanyou's scent.  
  
Akaiinu found Inuyasha running through the village. As soon as The demon approached, Inuyasha stopped short. The scent was stronger. From the corners of his eyes, he could see a blur running. He moved his hands to the place where tetseiga should be. His hands grasped at air as he remembered that the sword was not in his possession.

The blurs stopped, and Inuyasha knew his opponent was somewhere near him. He turned around slowly, looking everywhere as he did so. The blurs did not return. The scent stayed. He could feel another youkai next to him, painstakingly out of sight. Where the hell is it?, he thought.

His question was answered by a hand grabbing the back of his neck. It felt like iron, strong and unwavering. The claws digging into his throat told him it was the demon he sought. "Hello" said an equally unwavering voice, if somewhat quiet. Inuyasha wriggled against the demon's grasp, careful not to move his neck too much. He kicked backwards while using his arms to try and pry the grip.  
  
"What...have you....done with...Kagome?" he managed to choke out. "Don't worry. She's well taken care of..." said the demon," You should be worrying about yourself..." With that, he slammed Inuyasha face first into the ground. So hard was the impact that it left a hole in the ground.  
Inuyasha stood up, injured but determined. Blood dripped from his neck, but the youkai had purposely avoided his arteries. "I swear, if you have done ANYTHING to harm Kagome I'll" Began Inuyasha, but he was cut off by Akaiinu. "You'll do what? Kill me? I think that is hardly possible"

* * *

The first part of Sesshoumaru saw of her was the hair. What sort of a demon walks around with a long braid? He asked himself. 

He continued walking as if he didn't see her. Actually, he could see her clear as day, but he didn't want her to know that.

"I know you can see me, Sesshoumaru! Be a man and stop!" Kuroinu said as she stopped right behind the demon lord.

He spun around, attempting to grab her. She was too quick for him, ducking underneath his arm and plunging the handle of the toukijin into his stomach. He only coughed slightly, but it was clear that she had done damage.

Kuroinu stepped back. "I've wanted to do that for soooo long, furball" Said Kuroinu, joy in her voice.

"Sorry you won't be able to kill me, Sister" Responded Sesshoumaru, obviously agitated. Fur ball.

Honestly.

Kuroinu grinned as she charged towards Sesshoumaru, Her only thought of Murder. He sidestepped, plunging his poisoned claws into his sister's back, near the spine. The Tenseiga glowed next to her, keeping her alive from the otherwise fatal blow.

"wonderful little sword you have here, furball" she said, Stretching her arms back to grasp Sesshoumaru's wrists. She parted them as if they were a child's, and once more stood up before him. If anything, she looked happier than before.

She drew the toukijin out fully, swirling it between her fingertips. The Tenseiga remained right by her side, a firm backup.

"Give it back now, and I'll kill you quickly" said Sesshoumaru. Kuroinu looked at the sword and then to him.

"So, The Great Sesshoumaru needs his precious sword. To revive his precious Human, Rin. That filthy little orphan" said Kuroinu, staring Sesshoumaru straight in the eye. His face twisted in anger.

"Don't you dare call her that, you wench!" He said. She grinned.

"now, now, Furball. I can do what I want to. I'm older, Remember?" She said playfully.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it any longer. He begun the transformation into his dog state, knowing that Then he could overwhelm his sister.

He was wrong.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, my mind was in a deadlock. I made this chapter extra long, just in case my imagination fails me once more.


	11. Unexpected events

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. (Sigh It's such a hassle saying that.)

The blood lose from the wound was making Inuyasha dizzy, but he quickly shook it off. "Who the hell is this guy." He thought to himself. He wiped the blood that was coming from his mouth and looked down at the strange demon's side and saw... the Tetsuigua!

"So you're the dirty demon who did it." Inuyasha spat at him. Akaiinu gave an evil smirk. "I suppose you're talking about the Tetsuigua. Yes it was I. It was quite simple, given to the fact that you were in your human form."

Inuyasha shook with anger. Not knowing what came over him, Inuyasha suddenly charge towards the red head demon. As if it was nothing Akaiinu jumped backwards, making Inuyasha's attack hit the ground. Inuyasha quickly jumped after the demon, slashing his claws, trying to get any type of injury on the red head, but no prevail. Every time Inuyasha got close to him with his claws, Akaiinu would always dodge it. Soon Inuyasha was out of breath and was way to dizzy and it was slowing him down. While attacking Akaiinu, Inuyasha let his guard down and Akaiinu took full advantage of this.

Akaiinu balled his mighty hand into a fist and clashed it to Inuyasha's face, sending him flying into a destroyed hut. Blood gushed out his mouth and nose and his vision was hazy.

"Damn it! I can't even lay a hand on this guy. It doesn't look like his out of breath either. That last blow even made my vision unclear. What have you gotten yourself into Inuyasha?"

Akaiinu started advancing forward towards Inuyasha and fear slowly but surely came to him. He wasn't strong enough to beat this demon and he was going to die if he didn't do something soon.

Then Inuyasha started feeling strange. He could feel the Tetsuigua call him. He realized what was going on. He was keeping control of demon form ever since he lost the Tetsuigua, but now, it's trying to control him. In an instant, Inuyasha lost control and his demon form took over.

Jumping out of the newly formed rubble Inuyasha was back into the fight. A little surprise, but pleased, Akaiinu smirked.

"What so funny? I must have missed something." Inuyasha said, giving off an evil smirk of his own.

"Oh, not much. Is just that I was expecting more of a challenge from you, but I guess it was just the Tetsuigua that made you strong."

"Don't throw the towel in yet. I was just warming up."

The giant dog demon that is also Sesshoumaru gazed upon Kuroinu, expecting fear to be in her eyes. To his surprise all he saw was a smirk.

She gave a sigh. "Do you actually think you're the only one of us who can do that?"

"What is she talking about?" he thought to himself.

His answer was soon answered when Kuroinu seemed to be getting bigger. In the matter of seconds, Kuroinu transformed into a Dog Demon, much like Sesshoumaru. The only dissimilarity was that she had silky black fur and glowing red eyes.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, startled at what she did. Before he could even react, Kuroinu was charging towards him. He managed to avoid most of the attack, but it did do damage on him.

"I need to pay more attention to her. Although she missed a direct hit, that last blow still did some damage."

Sesshoumaru looked for a weak spot that he could hit, but there was none. Suddenly, Kuroinu charge towards him, hitting him directly and flying him into some burnt down huts. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I only hope Inuyasha is doing better than I."

If only that were true.

Okay, Okay, so you may be wondering "Hey this doesn't seem like her regular work" well that's because it isn't. I'm that friend that helped create this story. I'm pleased to meet you all. bows down low


	12. loss?

Disclaimer: For the twelfth time, inuyasha is not mine. Akaiiryu and I own Kuroinu and Akaiiinu, though.

Kagome woke up, feeling like an eternity had passed. She wiped her eyes and looked around. The camp wasn't familiar. She didn't expect it to be, after being kidnapped by that man.

_That's right. I was kidnapped. I need to find Inuyasha!_she thought, getting up. She walked around the small camp.

"if you're trying to find another way out, I wouldn't encourage it" came a cool voice. One that she recognized.

"Naraku! What are YOU doing here?!" she yelled, longing for her bow and arrow.

"The same thing you are. Serving as a pet for them" he replied. Kagome looked him over. NO jewel shards.

"a...pet?" she said.

"the man, Akaiinu, took you. The girl found a pet in me. If you're looking for Inuyasha, he's probably dying. The twins have gone to kill them"

The slash that Inuyasha made was enough to cut down several trees, but it missed Akaiinu. He had moved to the side just in time, and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha didn't miss a beat, trying to kick Akaiinu.

He caught Inuyasha's clawed foot in his hand and broke it as easily as glass.

Inuyasha scratched Akaiinu in the face. He let go, and put a finger to his gash. Then, looking to inuyasha, he said

"Are you done 'warming up', Inuyasha? Because I certainly am!"

and unsheathed the tetsuiga.

Inuyasha pulled himself up, leaning on a tree.

"Come on, Hit me!" He yeled, and braced himself for the attack.

It came soon enough, as Akaiinu charged towards him. He swiped, as Inuyasha moved to dodge. Akaiinu still caught Inuyasha, striking him in the back.

The blood loss was getting near death, and Inuyasha knew it. He ciouldn't last much longer, even if he was in demon form. He rolled over, looking to see Akaiinu raising the tesuiga with grace.

"and to think I am related to such filth" he said, beginning to lower his blade.

He was stopped by a girl in a school uniform.

The large black dog was standing across from the bleeding white one. She looked up to her brother, measuring up the damage. Not much, she decided. The blood was superficial. Darn.

Sesshomaru charged once more, hoping he could catch her. Before he could he even see her jump, Kuroinu landed on top of him with a jumping slash. He was badly wounded from this attack, as it caught him across most of his back, taking several veins with it. The blood loss soon sent him down to the ground, a youkai again.


	13. Retreat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"Get out of my way, girl!" Akaiinu growled at Kagome, but she shook her head.

"No. I won't let you kill him. You'll have to go through me first."

Akaiinu was annoyed yet impressed by her stubbornness. They looked straight into each other eyes. Akaiinu could have hypnotized her, but for some reason, he couldn't make himself do it.

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha growled, "Get out of the way you little wench, I don't need help from any human!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She gasped. Inuyasha's eyes were a blood shot red, with his pupil's violet. He also had violet markings on his face. He wasn't a hanyou anymore. "Oh no. Inuyasha's a full demon. The Tetsusaiga has been gone for too long." Kagome said out loud.

"I said, get out of the way." Inuyasha snarled and leaped towards Kagome, his claws ready to rip through her flesh.

Kagome screamed and closed her eyes, unable to move away.

She waited for the attack to come, but when it never came, Kagome opened her eyes.

Akaiinu was standing in front of Kagome, a horrible growl coming from his throat.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he said through gritted teeth, his voice more deadly than poison.

Inuyasha was on the ground, a fresh gash on his face much like Akaiinu's wound. He appeared to be unconscious.

"I'll finish you once and for all." Akaiinu declared. He slowly raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, getting ready to make one finally blow.

Still a little shaken, Kagome came to her senses.

"No don't do it!" Kagome yelled.

"Why not?" Akaiinu asked in an annoyed voice. "He tried to kill you, and you're still trying to protect him?"

"I know but it's not his fault. Please don't kill him. If you don't," She paused. "I'll go with you willingly."

Akaiinu thought about it. He finally lowered the Tetsusaiga and put it back in its sheath.

"Fine. I will accept your proposal, but you must stay with me unless I tell you, you are free. If you run away, I have no choice but to kill you. Understood?"

Kagome wanted to cry but she slowly nodded and bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"Good. Follow me." He told her and turned around to start walking towards Sesshoumaru and Kuroinu's battle.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I had to do it. Please don't go looking for me. Good bye, Inuyasha." She said to him and turned around.

As she turned around to follow Akaiinu, tears rolled down her face.

"Aren't we having so much fun!" Kuroinu said after throwing the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, into a pile of rubble. Sesshoumaru was extremely injured. More than the time he fought Inuyasha and was almost kill by the Wind Scar. "If I don't think of something now, this could be the end for me" Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Kuroinu twirled the toukijin between her fingers and started walking slowly towards Sesshoumaru. When she was close enough, she stop twirling the sword and pointed it straight to Seshhoumaru's heart. "Quite a sword you have here. I'm very impressed with it, especially since it didn't take long for me to control it."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and growled at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Kuroinu said pretending to shake, then gave him an evil smirk.

"Like everything else, I like to kill my fears." She raised the toukijin. "So let put an end to your life, my dear full blood brother."

"Kuroinu!" a strong, powerful, voice called out to her.

"What is it brother?"

"We're retreating. Lets go back to camp."

"Wait till I finish him off."

"NO! We are leaving now. We only fought with them to give them a warning. We gave them a taste of our powers and our job is complete. Let's go."

Kuroinu looked back and forth between Akaiinu and Sesshoumaru.

She growled and then put the toukijin back into the sheath. "Fine. But next battle, we're going to kill them."

"Fine, by me."

Akaiinu picked up Kagome, wedding style, and soon he and Kuroinu was running out of the ruin village with incredible speed.

Sesshoumaru looked at their backs as they ran. That was the last thing her saw before passing out.


	14. A girl named Xiara

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Sesshoumaru fluttered his eyelids at the sound of a voice. When he opened his eyes, he saw an old woman's head hovering above him. He couldn't see the features of her face but he could smell she was a human.

"Where am I?" he was able to mumble out. He tried to sit himself up, but it seemed impossible. His arms felt so heavy and he was still very weak.

"You are safe, Sesshoumaru. You are in thy village and my apprentice and I are caring for yours and your brother, Inuyasha's, wounds.

Sesshoumaru was about to ask how she knew them, but soon sleep over camp him and soon forgot what he was going to ask.

He finally went back into a deep sleep.

The Dog demon tossed and turned, as much as his body was able move, in his sleep. The battle between him and Kuroinu replay in his mind, as if it was on video and someone kept pressing the rewind button. He was at no peace. Sesshoumaru shot his eyes open and sat up but soon fell back to the floor, a painfully moan coming from his lips.

What had made him jump was the feeling a touch on his body. It was on his left arm he felt himself being touched. He slowly moved his head to the left to see who it was.

On the ground sat a young girl, around nineteen or twenty. She was very pretty. Unlike every other woman, she didn't keep her hair in a wrap. She had long, auburn hair, pulled back in a braid. Her bluish-gray eyes and her elegant face and body structure made her look quite beautiful.

"You're awake," she said in a startled voice. Sesshoumaru looked at her and turned his head the other way, not wanting to socialize with the human.

The young girl never expected an answer and crept back to his arm, finishing wrapping his arm up. Then she left in silence.

Three days past and each day she would come and put fresh bandages on his wounds.

"Why do you put those things on me? It doesn't take long for my wound to heal on it's own."

The girl jumped a little, surprised that the demon talked to her. Then she gave a warming smile.

"Well wouldn't you want to recover faster if you could? I know that Demon can heal on their own, but it's always nice to speed up the process."

The dog demon said nothing more and turned his head.

The old lady, who was Keade, walked in and stood next to the girl. "How is he?" she asked her.

"He's doing fine. His body is recovering but it might take some time of him to fully recover."

"Alright. I will check on Inuyasha. You go and get some fresh water for him."

"Yes Keade."

Both the women left and Sesshoumaru was in the room alone. He closed his eyes and started thinking about Rin.

"Her body is probably decaying right now. I have to get the tenseiga back. Before it's too late."

The young girl came back in with a pail of water. She placed some water in a cup and held it out. "Here you go. It's some water."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

"You really should drink this. You haven't had anything to eat or drink in over three days."

Still no answer.

"I guess you don't like to talk to humans. That's understandable, I guess. I wouldn't want to talk to any other type of creature I was afraid of."

Sesshoumaru turned his head by around to look at her, his stare slightly a foul glare.

"I am not afraid of Humans." He said, a low growl escaped his lips.

But the girl didn't back down. "Then why don't you talk to them?"

"Because humans are atrocious, creatures, whom are beneath me, especially that no good hanyou brother of mine." Sesshoumaru stated as if a fact.

The girl gave a surprised stared. "Come now. You mustn't all humans are that way. Isn't there someone close to your heart that's human?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and snorted. "I don't know why I'm talking to you. I don't even know why I'm here. Ignorant child."

"What did you call me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. The girl had fire in her eyes and a deadly expression. Sesshoumaru even flinched a little, but only a little.

"How dare you call me a child! You look no older than me! Of all the nerve. I don't care if you're a demon or not, never mistake me for a child!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "She's a quick-tempered, no doubt about that, yet she reminds me of Rin just the same." He thought to himself.

"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Xiara. Why do you ask?"

But he said nothing more. He turned his head and in a few minutes, he was back to sleep.

A/N: Just so that you guys know, Xiara is pronounced _She-ah-rah_.


	15. Sesshoumaru & the monster know as jealou...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

(A/N): I think I made a mistake. I know I'm not the biggest fan of Inuyasha and I don't know every trivia fact, but I believe Sesshoumaru had lost his left arm. It's either his arm or hand, I don't know.

Kagome walked in silence as she followed Akaiinu, her new master. She didn't know why she had done it, she figured because she wanted to save Inuyasha, but what made her think that Akaiinu wanted her and to top it all off, why did he agree?

"I'll never get to see my mom, Souta, Grandpa my friends from school." She felt tears coming. "I'll never get to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo or..." She stopped dead in her tracks and started to cry. Steams of warm wetness came down her cheeks.

Akaiinu turned to her, hearing her sobbing. Her looked at her with his black pearl eyes, mostly because he didn't know what to do. He raised his hand to place on her shoulder but quickly withdrew it as if Kagome was a ball of fire.

"We must go. You can do as much crying as you wish when we set up camp." Was all he could say to her. After all, who said he had to be nice to her. He waited for her, but she never moved. Her sobbing stopped somewhat.

"Just kill me now." She muttered.

"I beg your pardon." Ha said, although he heard exactly what she said, just a little shock by her request.

"Kill me now. I know that's what you're going to do aren't you? You're going to try to lure Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to you by using me as bait."

Akaiinu turned his back on her. "Hn. I don't take orders from slaves."

Kagome looked at him, or rather his back. "What is you're reason for doing this? Why did you steal the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and the Tenseiga and Tokijin from Sesshoumaru?"

"That is none of your business. That is between us four. Now come along." His voice was bitter.

Kagome had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Inuyasha has been in bed rest for days. He has woken up from his coma, but quickly fell back into another one.

"His wounds are very serious. I'm surprised him even survived that battle." Xiara told Keade while changing his bandages.

"His will power is very strong indeed, but his must become better soon, before thy fear to worst will happen."

"What do you mean, Keade?"

"Inuyasha is a very experienced fighter, but he has never faced an opponent like he did a few days ago. He wounds are by far to worst he had, both physically and mentally. His pride was hurt when the Tetsusaiga was taken from him and was corrupted even more when he was defeated in battle, while in his full demon form. Right now his mind is in a world of nothingness, battling a war of whether he should go on or not."

"But Keade, hasn't Sesshoumaru been through the same things Inuyasha has, I mean, losing both his swords and all?"

"Sesshoumaru is a complex case. I really don't know why he doesn't have the same problem affecting him."

Xiara got up from the floor. "Speaking of Sesshoumaru, I better go and check on him."

Keade gave her a warming smile. "What I'm most surprised of is that Sesshoumaru actually told thou all this information. What is it about you that made him do it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I can relate to what he is going through."

She walked out of the room and walked into Sesshoumaru's room. She found him sitting up, looking out the window. He stared at the girl in the corner of his eye, never turning his head.

"It's time to change your bandages Sesshoumaru." She walked over to him and kneeled beside him. He didn't turn his head. He was use to this process, and he knew she wasn't going to leave him alone so he just cooperated.

She walked on her knees and kneeled behind his back. She slowly took the bandages around torso and chest. She suddenly felt her face grow hot.

"No! I did it again." She thought to herself.

Every since Sesshoumaru came that day and she had to touch him to change his bandages, she always seemed to blush.

"Well it seems that you're healing very well. I'm sure you're even able to walk around if you want."

"How is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said in his calm, cold, voice.

She sighed. "Unfortunately, he's not as well as you. He's still unconscious and he's wounds are still critical."

She got up. "I've got to go. If you need anything just call Keade." She told him this every time she left, but he never called her. With one finally look at Sesshoumaru, she walked out.

"What is it about that woman. It's like she doesn't know who I am. Like I'm just another one of her filthy human patients. I only told her about our journey to leave me alone, but for some reason, I don't believe I did it because of that reason. There is something about her that is different than other humans like her. She doesn't even say anything about my arm."

Something caught Sesshoumaru's eye out the window. She saw Xiara walking. She suddenly stopped and a shocked and happy smiled grew on her face.

"I wonder what she sees?"

With her that same smile on her face, she started running until she was out of window view.

Sesshoumaru picked himself up to get a better view, now interested in what the girl was so happy about.

Sesshoumaru made a little soft gasp when he saw Xiara ran into a man and embraced him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her head, for he was much taller than her. The man was quite handsome. His hair was black and short and it shined in the afternoon sun. He had the same grayish-blue eyes as Xiara and pale skin. He was very well built for his muscles bulged through his kimono top and trousers. He also had a sword with him, so Sesshoumaru assumed he was a swordsman.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows together. What was this feeling that he had right now. He never in his entire life felt this. They started talking and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to listen.

"Jinhaku! I missed you so much. It's been over a year and you finally came back to me." Xiara said while they still hugged.

"I missed you too. Everyday when I was away, I thought about you." He replied and kissed her on her forehead. Sesshoumaru let out a very low growl, even though he didn't he did.

"Come Jinhaku, I will prepare you a meal. I'm sure you're exhausted from you're journey back." She said after they separated.

"You don't have to, you know."

But she wrapped her arms around his. "Don't be silly. You were out saving our village, the least I can do is make you lunch." She gave him a warming smile and pulled him. "Come on."

Jinhaku gave a charming smile and follow her into the house he was in.

"So she has a mate already?" he closed his eyes and the corner of his lip rose into a little smile. "Then again, what do I care about this woman? I have no concerns for her or Inuyasha."

He slowly got up, still a little sore from his injures.

"I'll give Inuyasha one more day before I'm leaving to search for the Tenseiga and Tokijin. I have no more patience for that hanyou brother of mine to recover. Rin needs me."

In one of the corners of the room, was his kimono top, armor that was slightly crack because of the battle and that large fluffy thing no one knows the name of.

He put all this stuff on and walked out the door. While he was about to walk to the door to go outside, Xiara spotted him.

"Hey where are going?" she asked him.

He didn't turn around to speak to her Instead he walked out the door. "I'm going to walk around, if you must know. That is ok with you, right?" His voice was like venom.

This shocked her especially since Sesshoumaru never talked to her in that tone before; he always talked in a calm voice. "Uh-Yeah sure." Was all she could say to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't hang around any longer and walked away.


	16. conspiracy

The soft wind lifted an obsidian hair gently away from Kuroinu's face. As it was almost all the time, Kuroinu's face was fastened into a pout. This time, however, her brother wouldn't agree with her. How could he when this-this HUMAN possessed all his thoughts?  
  
She went back over their last fight mentally. Akaiinu had let them live, for no reason at all.  
  
She let out a sigh, and her pet looked towards her.  
  
"Annoyed at the human girl?" he said, calmly but with authority. She lifted her head off her hand and looked at him.  
  
"Akaiinu never let anyone go before... It's that stupid girl's entire fault. If she weren't here, they'd be dead. I'd be bathing in Sesshoumaru's blood." She said, the saddest she'd been in a long time. Her brother never disagreed with her, not on prey.  
  
"We should kill her now, she is only going to make Inuyasha angry." He said, turning his head to the side. Kuroinu smiled at the thought. Ripping the girl apart would be fun.  
  
"You're right...Naraku, was it?" she said. She stood to go find her brother and the girl.  
  
"What do you plan to do? Just tear her apart? Your brother would never forgive you," said Naraku. She turned, laying a scarlet eye on him.  
  
"What do you suggest?" she said, somewhat angrily. Naraku stood.  
  
"It's obvious, Mistress," he said 'mistress' with a strange tone, "poison her"  
  
Kuroinu, smiled, a wicked smile she showed only when torturing. The combination of the smile and the way her eyes lit up would have made any mass murderer run away. She walked closer to Naraku.  
  
"It seems I will have to repay you for this...Delightful plan. Do you have any poison?" She asked, cheerfully. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"No. We cannot do it tonight. We must do it in the morning when your brother's senses are less alert. When he is sleeping," he said slowly.  
  
Kuroinu nodded, then turned towards the forest. Now let's see what brother has told that girl...  
  
"Why do you hunt Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, her head down as she stared at the river she was sitting by. It took Akaiinu by surprise to hear her speak to him uninvited.  
  
"Why do you wish to know that?" he asked. Kagome clutched her knees to her face. It pained her to think of her friends.  
  
"I- I just wanted to know..." she said softly. Akaiinu sighed.  
  
"If you want to know, Inuyasha is our brother, so is Sesshoumaru. Father kicked as out of the litter because he thought we were unsatisfactory. We were abandoned young, and Kuroinu has been training ever since then, to beat Sesshoumaru. It rules most of her thoughts." He said, almost sadly. The onyx eyes were duller, as if he didn't want to recall his child hood.  
  
"So that's it. You want to kill them for being born" said Kagome. Akaiinu smiled.  
  
"No. Kuroinu does. She never thought father would do that. I, on the other hand.... I want her to be happy, I guess. I never thought about it much"  
  
The revelation shocked Kagome. It was Kuroinu who was entirely bent on killing, not Akaiinu. He was just being a good brother.  
  
"But, do you really want to kill them?"  
  
"I don't know. You should stop asking these questions, Kuro might hear"  
  
"Naraku, my wonderful pet, you speak of much intellect and power, something that a leader would have, and also a traitor." Kuroinu said and walked to him seductively. "And yet you still stay loyal to me. There's no doubt in my mind that I must award you." She traced one of her fingers across the flesh of his chest that was showing.  
  
"I only wish to see a beautiful smile on your lips and the wondrous feel of them on mine."  
  
"Well I mustn't disappoint you then." And with that she pulled him closer by the edge of his kimono shirt and embraced him in a rough kiss. Kuroinu was overwhelmed by the kiss and soon felt her knees go weak, but luckily, Naraku caught her. He slowly brought her to the floor, while they were still embraced in the kiss. They finally parted from their kiss. Naraku would have lasted it longer, but he realized Kuroinu needed to breathe. He slowly traced kisses on her neck causing to start breathing hard from the anticipation. He stopped his kisses and sat up, kneeling over the girl.  
  
She looked at him with confusion and anger. He slowly pulled his kimono top apart and threw it aside, revealing his wondrous body. Kuroinu was in awe, amazing at the beautiful muscle he had. She traced he finger across from his chest all the way down to the six packs he had.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Naraku asked with a grin. He already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, I do." Kuroinu replied still looking at his body.  
  
"Good. I'm glad I please you." He said and started kissing her again.


	17. attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Akaiinu woke up the next day. He had been laying on the floor again, while he gave his bed to Kagome. She was still sleep.  
  
Akaiinu gave a little grin, seeing her sleeping face, her hair spread across the floor. He stood up and noticed that Kuroinu and Naraku were gone.  
  
"Where the hell can they be?" he thought to himself and decided to look for them.  
  
He had heard them last night doing what ever they were doing and for some reason, he was extremely angry. HE understood that that was basically what a pet was for, but he never thought Kuroinu would think about it. He didn't trust Naraku at all, even when he was working for him. That was the main reason he captured him. "But why the hell did I say not to kill him, I do not know."  
  
He continued his thoughts as he searched for the two missing demons.

* * *

"My lady. I have created the poison." Naraku took out a bottle that contained the poison he created earlier that day.  
  
"That fast already, my love?" Naraku gave a little flinch at being called my love, but Kuroinu didn't see it.  
  
"Yes. I hurried to finish it yet I guarantee it is still powerful. Powerful yet can still not be sensed by any demon of any strength, so I doubt a mere human can."  
  
"And all we have to do is slip this into her breakfast?"  
  
Naraku gave a nod.  
  
"You have done well my sweet. Maybe I'll reward you once more."  
  
Naraku chuckled. "I look forward to it." And they locked themselves into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Akaiinu asked when he saw the two emerge from the woods.  
  
"We decided to find breakfast for us all. I'm sure Kagome is famished." Naraku said, saying Kagome's name in an awkward way.  
  
Akaiinu narrowed his eyes. He did not like the way he said her name. It was as if he was up to something.  
  
"Come now, we must get back to camp." Kuroinu said and walked ahead. Naraku followed like a little dog and Akaiinu soon followed as well.  
  
By the time that they got back, Kagome was just waking up. Akaiinu soon rushed to her side.  
  
"Good morning to you. Had a nice sleep?" he asked, his voice as kind as it could be. Kagome gave a little yawn.  
  
"Good morning. Yeah it was alright." She replied.  
  
Kuroinu gave a low growl, but Naraku slid his arm around her waist. 

"Calm down my lady. We will soon get her." He whispered in her ear. She reluctantly stopped her growling.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took his last walk around the outskirt of the village. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was really going to miss this village. No one really treated him differently because he was a demon and no one feared him, or least didn't show fear to his face.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What is it that you want, woman?" he asked. IT seemed that he was talking to no one until Xiara appeared from behind a hut.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, I-I was following you or anything like that. I was j-just, you know around the-"  
  
"Save it will you. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I already know you were following me." He said interrupting as she spoke.  
  
She looked down. "I'm sorry." She told him, but he didn't answer and kept on walking.  
  
She ran after him and walked by his side, much to his annoyance.  
  
"So is it true? Are you actually leaving today?"  
  
He didn't answer right away. "Yes I am. I can not wait for Inuyasha to heal, unless it will be too late."  
  
"Too late for what?" she asked, urging him to go on.  
  
"There someone that is relying on me to get the Tenseiga."  
  
"Is it a human?"  
  
He paused. "Yes." He finally said.  
  
"Is this human a women?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her, with an annoyed looked on his face, yet Xiara stared back, waiting for an answer. He sighed.  
  
"In a way, yes, I do."  
  
"Oh." Xiara said in a disappointed tone, and frowning her face. She was disappointed and she wasn't hiding it either. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow slightly, shocked at her tone of voice.  
  
"I wish you would reconsider to leave today. I know that it person is important to you, but you need Inuyasha and Inuyasha needs you. It will be difficult to win if it's two against one."  
  
"Do you know I can just kill you in an instant?" Sesshoumaru growled at her, feeling a little insulted that she just said that, even though he knew it was true.  
  
"If you really wish to do it than do it." She told him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her grayish-blue eyes, and she stared into his golden ones.  
  
"Why is it that I can do it? It something about that makes me not want to kill at all. Every time I look at her, I feel that same funny feeling." He thought to himself. He thought about it, but didn't want to come to the conclusion that he loved her. Xiara was thinking the same thing yet she was more obvious to her feelings.  
  
"I want to be with him, but he already has someone. Besides it wouldn't have worked out. Just how Jinhaku told me."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Who was that Xiara?" Jinhaku asked, seeing part of Sesshoumaru as he passed the room.  
  
"That is just a demon that Keade and I are taking care of."  
  
He jumped off the floor. "A Demon! Are you crazy? I was away fighting off demons and you're going to invite them into our village? What has gotten into all of you? Do you remember that Demons were the ones that killed our parents?"  
  
"You know that I remember that, but he's not like one of them. He hasn't done anything wrong in this village."  
  
"Yes in this village, but what about other villages? What about the entire innocent lives he probably took many times before? And if I didn't know any better I would think that you were trying to protect him."  
  
Xiara said nothing and turned her head away from him.  
  
"You're in love with him aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
Jinhaku gave a furious face. "NO sister of mine will fall in love with a filthy Demon!" He exclaimed.  
  
Xiara felt tear swell in her eyes. Jinhaku sighed and walked over to her and embraced her a huge hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I already lost mother and father to a demon and I don't want that to happen to you. You wouldn't be happy with a demon, he'll only cause you pain. Please remember that."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
" I could never be with a demon. Especially him, though I wouldn't mind being in his arms."  
  
Sesshoumaru made a low growl in his throat and continued walking as Xiara walked beside him. They walked in silence the rest of the way back.

* * *

The breakfast that Naraku and Kuroinu had caught consisted of wolf meat, well roasted. it had been split into several parts, Naraku did the carving himself.The poison was already in Kagome's piece.

Akaiinu looked between his sister and her pet. Something was definetly going on. But what, he wondered. Then he remembered that Kuroinu hated Kagome. Could this have something to do with that?

He looked at his sister once more. The crimson eyes were faking happiness. Beneath them was the bloodthirsty look of a killer. He looked to Kagome, who was about to start on her meal.

"you don't have to eat this Kagome. Is there another meal you would like?" he said, trying to be subtle.

"why wouldn't she like it, Akai? Don't you like my cooking?" she said, a bit angrily.

"actually, I think i would linke something beter...i have a friend who's a wolf demon" said Kagome shyly. Akaiinu took her section, and tossed it into the fire.

He glanced one last time at Kuroinu as he did. she was angry. it took a lot to get her angry. He went into the forest and heard Kuroinu following him. As soon as he was out of earshot, he turned to her.

"why would you try to kill Kagome, Sister?" he said, calmly looking at her. She smiled once more, but it wasn't the smile he was used to.

" She is the enemy, brother. She's just drawing you in so you won't hurt Inuyasha. You shouldn't listen to her. Let me kill her" she said. He scowled at her.

"i'll allow no such thing. you should watch what lies that demon of yours tells you. He seems to be corrupting you"

"Naraku isn't corrupting me. He helped me see the light. The girl is pulling you back brother. she needs to be eliminated"

"I won't let you kill her, Kuroinu. If you kill her, then you will have to kill me"

She scowled this time, the same look as when he stopped her from killing Sesshomaru.

"Fine. if you can't see how bad she is, then i'll leave. See how far you can get without me"


	18. slain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

"Did that Demon leave already?" Jinhaku asked. The two siblings were along the outskirt of the village, near the forest. Xiara let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes he did. He left a moment ago." She told him, sadness in her tone.

Jinhaku glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "I can't believe she actually fell in love with a Demon. There are plenty of good-looking human men and she wants to fall for a demon." He sighed mentally. "She'll get over him. I doubt her fate is to be with a Demon." His train of thought was interrupted when he spotted something in the forest that was coming their way, fast.

"Look out!" he exclaimed and grabbed Xiara by the waist, pulling her close to him and jumped out of the way. Not too gracefully, for when they landed, they fell and rolled on the floor. Where they stood before, a giant boulder came down with a loud thud making the ground tremble a bit.

Jinhaku groaned in pain and sat up. He turned to Xiara. "Hey are you okay?"

Xiara sat up as well and rubbed her head, which she hit. "Yeah I I'm okay, but what happened?" She said then looked at the boulder.

Jinhaku switched his attention to the large rock as well. "I don't know."

All of a sudden they heard laughter coming from the forest. "Who's out there?" Jinhaku asked, getting to his feet.

It took a few seconds, but someone finally emerged from the tall trees. It was a woman, and she was very beautiful. Her hair was the color black and her eyes, crimson. She gave a smug grin, showing her fangs. Jinhaku and Xiara knew immediately she was a demon.

"State your business here, Demon." Jinhaku said, his hand slowly moving towards the hilt of his sword.

"I sensed that two demons that I am on the pursuit of are in this village. I wish to see them."

"Is she talking about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Xiara thought to herself.

"What is it that you want with them and why is it that you attacked us?" Jinhaku questioned her. He didn't like the idea of Demons in the village. One was already gone and he didn't want another one in his place.

"For your first question, it is none of your business and your second answer, I wanted to draw your attention. Now can you please show me to the demons?" She said her last sentence with a bit of annoyance.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The demon smug grin so turned into a frightening glare. "Step aside humans or I will kill you." She growled.

"I would like to see you try." Jinhaku said and pulled out his sword.

"Jinhaku, don't do it!" Xiara told him, but as always he never listened. He was flying off towards Kuroinu before Xiara could even finish her sentence. With incredible speed for a human, he went charging towards Kuroinu. He raised his sword over his head, ready to slice her down the middle.

Although Jinhaku was fast, he was nowhere near as fast as Kuroinu was. It was as if she vanished into thin air, dodging the attack. "Argh! Where the hell is she?" He thought to himself. He suddenly became wide-eyed; he felt a presence behind him. It was Kuroinu.

"Good-bye." She whispered in his ear.

A sudden came across his face. They stood there in place for a few second. Suddenly, Jinhaku started to fall frontward. He hit the ground with a loud thump and stayed there, not making any movement or sound. Five holes were in his back and coming out of them was a stream of blood. Kuroinu was behind the fallen body; a bloodthirsty grin was on her face. She had her claws up, blood dripping from her hands.

"Now you see." She said in a low voice.

"Nonononononono" Xiara Thought to herself. "This can't be happening. This isn't real. It just isn't. I'm in a bad dream." She closed her eyes tightly. "Soon I'll wake up and Jinhaku will be alive and I would have never met Sesshoumaru. I will be back in the hut, helping the sick." She opened her eyes again. To her disliking, she still saw Jinhaku on the ground, motionless.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out and fell to her knees. Her cry echoed through the entire woods. The echo even reached to a familiar Dog demon.

"was that Xiara?" thought Sesshomaur, then his nose caught a familiar scent- blood, death, and a slight hint of lavender.

Kuroinu was here, and she was after him. Without a second thought, he turned and ran for the village.

* * *

The demon girl cracked her knuckles impatiently,. Laughing at the sound of the girl's cry.

"Now then, little girl... Will you take me to the demons before I have to kill others? Not that it wouldn't be fun, but I really must kill furball. Now" she said, the annoyance overlaying something deeper. Xiara recognized it.

Anxiousness.

"You killed him! I'm never going to lead you now, you monster!!" yelled Xiara. Tears clouded up her eyes, and her voice cracked with every word.

Kuroinu sighed. "well, If that's your final answer..." she began, taking a few steps forward, then licking one of her bloody fingers. "I suppose you'll die too"

She was about to rush forward when a clawed hand grabbed the back of her top.

"You have crossed a line, Sister. You shouldn't have touched her"

And then Sesshomau dug his claws into the back of her neck. She let out a low growl of pain, not willing to scream in battle.

"that would be a true waste of breath.." she thought. Her blood spurted through the air, landing all over her face.

She kicked Sesshomaru in a pressure point near the back of the knee. He dropped his grip on her, and stumbled back a bit. Kuroinu smiled as she rushed past her half brother, her claws aiming for his throat. He blocked just in time, but his arms sustained abundant damage. His face contorted into a grimace. His sister's was the opposite, a grin was on her face.

"your blood smells the best, Sesshoumaru... out of the hundred thousand I've slain, yours smells the best... I wonder why" she said, innocently. Her face drooped, however, when she looked at the blood on her hands. It was dry.

"stupid human's blood" she muttered.

Sesshoumaru chose this moment to lunge forward, trying to catch Kuroinu in a slash. He landed it right across her face, four gashes from one scarlet eye to the bottom of her chin. Her eyes widened as she turned towards Seshomaru.

"You little- You got my face!" she growled, her hands coming slowly to the wound. They came away with more blood than ever. She looked at it, and smiled. Then she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen my own blood like this?" she asked, all traces of humor gone from her voice. The grin had faded, and was now a furious scowl. The extra blood on her eyes only made it worse.

Her hands danced on the hilt of the tokijin.

"Never, Sesshomaru. The last time I saw my own blood before this-"she began, raising the tokijin slowly.

"was when our father casted us out..." she said. She closed her eyes, and she started talking in a chant like language.

She had begun the incantation.


	19. despairing vortex

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Sesshoumaru froze when he heard the words. It was something about them, the way they seemed to wrap their chilly syllables around him at every turn, which made him stop. The crimson eyes blaring with blood didn't help. He tried to take a deep breath, but found the air around him cold. "So it isn't just my imagination," he thought.

A fierce wind began to howl out of nowhere. It blew Kuroinu's hair up, enhancing her demonic image. The pointed ears were now visible. And they were bloody as well.  
The red was beginning to hurt his eyes. The color seemed to drain from the entire world, all the colors except red. It was everywhere, from jinhaku's body to the eyes he dare not look at.

It hurt, and it was cold.

And he suddenly found himself thinking of Rin. The woman before him had murdered the little girl. She was defenseless, only a child.

His child.

He felt like he was in a pit, forever falling. Nothing was visible, nothing but red. He wanted- no, he needed- to get away from this. From the pain. From the suffering. From his emotion.  
And most of all, those crimson eyes.

He closed his eyes, trying to slip into peace but finding none. It was quiet. A vortex, he realized. He was in a vortex. He would die here, without getting to Rin smile across that tiny face of hers again. The sadness returned.

And then he heard a voice, a wicked voice, with evil intentions. A murderer's voice.  
"Demon's wrath!" it yelled, and suddenly he was all too aware of his surroundings. He saw Kuroinu run towards him. He tried to close his eyes.

He couldn't. He would stare his death in the face.

She was getting closer to him, the Tokijin slowly swinging forward. Life was in slow motion. Or was it death?

She was about to stab him now. He could see the tip of the sword- his sword- drawing closer.

He waited for the pain to stop.

And instead saw an arrow fly through the air, knocking his sister away. He turned is head quickly to meet his savior's eyes, and found Xiara with a bow in hand.

After that, he didn't waste anymore time. He dug his nails into the girl's back, and felt relieved that he hit a vital bone. It would slow her down enough to get Xiara to safety.

He turned to her quickly. " Go! Now!" he yelled " I'll keep her busy!!"  
She saw the girl nod slowly as she put the bow down, and ran off. HE turned back towards Kuroinu, who had turned around.

A second later he heard why, when Naraku's voice rang out.

Kuroinu kept looking back and forth from Sesshoumaru and the Naraku's cry. She cursed in a low voice. "What the hell do I do? Naraku sounds as though he needs help, but I can't just let this furball walk away." In the middle of her thoughts she saw a sudden flash of light come streaming her way. She barely avoided it.

She looked at Sesshoumaru. In his hand was a string of light almost as if it were a whip.

"Come and get this battle over with. I wish to make your death swift." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kuroinu let out a low growl. She had no choice she had to. "As much as I hate to do this, I must go. But I'll give you something to remember me by." And with that she ran over.

"What the hell is she talking about?" He had a feeling in his gut that she was up to no good and decided to follow her.

Although injured Kuroinu still ran pretty well. It only taken her seconds to smell her. "There she is." She said to herself, and pushed herself to run as fast as she could.

Xiara kept running, Sesshoumaru had told her to. She didn't know how far she had to go, but she kept on running anyways. As if in a blink of an eye, Xiara was down on the ground, shrieking with pain. "What happened to me? It happened so fast." She thought mentally before slipping into darkness.

Sesshoumaru kept running after his sister. All his intentions were on her until he smelled human blood. "That smells like Xiara." He felt his heart beat faster. "She didn't..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence. Seconds later, he saw her body on the ground, blood leaking on the ground. He paused for a second, taking in what was before him.

Maybe because of what occurred, he just realized that Xiara and Jinhaku looked almost identical. But that was the least of his thoughts right now. He slowly crept closer to her, as if he was afraid to go near her. He bent down beside her, a sudden emotion he rarely felt draped upon him, the emotion of worry and fear.

He placed two of his slender fingers on her neck to feel a pulse. It was faint, but her heart was still beating, thank god! Now the most of his worries were gone. He gently picked her up in his arms, getting blood all over his fine silk, but he didn't care.

He cursed under his breath at Kuroinu, Xiara and himself. He ran with Xiara in his arms in deep meditation. He finally snapped out of it, when he smelled a familiar scent. "Damn it. This can not be happening!"

He smelled Akaiinu coming and coming fast. He would here within seconds and Sesshoumaru was not able to battle, not with Xiara injured and almost on the verge of death. He growled. "I can not run from him, I have too much pride for that, and even if I did, I would never make it."

He had no time to think any longer, for Akaiinu stopped right in front of Sesshoumaru. Akaiinu's black pebble eyes gazed upon Sesshoumaru's golden ones, neither looking like they were about to back down from this unofficial staring contest.

At last Akaiinu said something. "Sesshoumaru, we need to talk."

(A/N): I know it's a short chapter but bare with us, we'll hopefully make it up to you guys.


	20. blackness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru growled, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. 'I can't fight. Not with her body in such condition. Wait, why do I care if she lives of dies. She is only a mere human, a village girl for that matter. There is no need for her.'  
  
He looked down at her. Although her eyes were closed, he knew they were filled with pain. He told himself all this and yet, for some reason, he didn't believe it.  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
Sesshoumaru swung his attention back to Akaiinu. Was this guy really serious? "I hope you aren't serious? First you try to kill me and our Hanyou brother, and now your asking for favors?"  
  
"I know it sounds strange that I would be doing this, but you're the only one I think will help. Our sister, Kuroinu, she is not herself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit curious, but still on his guard.  
  
"Kuroinu, before Father exiled us, was a happy woman. She would never think about trying to kill anyone, especially that of her flesh and blood. But for some reason, her heart soon became black, as if she was being controlled by something evil."  
  
"What does she have to do with me?"  
  
"I beg of you that when I destroy Naraku, you will take Kuroinu along with you in your journeys."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost made his face into a huge shocked expression, but quickly caught himself. "What makes you think that I will take her along with me? I don't just take-in any murder-crazed demon and pretend as though they haven't tried to kill me. I don't even get along with Inuyasha."  
  
"If not, then why work together?"  
  
"If you must know, we had to work together, even though I hated the plan, to retrieve ours swords which you and Kuroinu stole."  
  
"I know we did and I apologize for both of our behavior, but I can't give you back your swords. not yet."  
  
Sesshoumaru was noticeable. He was extremely angry. "Why not?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Like I said before, I have to kill Naraku, and since I have no weapon, I must use the Tetsusaiga to do so. When I kill him, I'll get your Tokijin and Tenseiga back from our sister and return them to you."

it's times like these, thought sesshomaru, that I hate logic....

"what good would traveling with me do Kuroinu?" he magnaged to grit out. It was the only part of the plan that didn't make sense.

"I believe that, since you have mastered the evil of the tokijin, you might be able to master the evil in Kuroinu's heart," replied Akaiinu. His eyes fell to Xiara. "she will die without immediate treatment. If you wish to save her, you have to move. What is your response?"

Sesshomaru once more looked down. He hated being in these positions, those where he had no control. This girl's life was entirely up to fate, but he could tip the scales in his direction.

He looked up once more.

"Fine. I will do you this favor"

* * *

"Naraku!" yelled Kuroinu. She rounded a corner, and took another deep inhalation, trying to find his scent. It wasfaint, almost non existent, in the heavy aroma of blood. She loked to her left. Nothing.

Right. Nothing.

"Naraku!!" she yelled once more. Her face relaxed when the scent got stronger.

It contorted into a look of horror and anger as she turned her last corner.

Inuyasha had risen, and was in his demon form. His hands and torso were covered in blood. Blood from the wound Naraku had across his body, from shoulder to torso. Her hand spasmed, the nails slicing her skin. She couldn't feel it.

All the crimson eyed demoness could feel was a feeling of pure, cold, anger.

"Naraku...." She said. Her hands began to spasm once more, at the sound of his name. When she looked to the Hanyou in front of her, her sight was blurred by hot tears. She didn't care about them, all she cared about was the death of the demon in front of her. She took a few steps forward, her hand reaching for the tokijin.

She would torture him. O, how she would torture him.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. His eyes widened as he jumped towards her. She ducked his blow, simultaneously Lifting the tokijin to point skyward. The result was a nother gash along Inuyasha's abdomen. He fell, clutching his wound and emitting a low growl.

"Inuyasha..... you will not... see ..the human girl...ever again!" yelled Kuroinu. She charged at him, Lifting her sword high into the air. She brought it down as hard as she could.

Metal hit metal, as Akaiinu blocked her blow.

"Get out of the way, now, Akaiinu!" her brother was unmoving. Black pebbles looked Down at her with mixed emotion.

Anger

Sadness

confusion

And most well hidden of them all, Pity.

That was the one that killed her the most. She did not need any pity. No, She was taking revenge right now.

And nothing would stop her.

Not even her twin brother.


	21. Brother, sister showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A portion of her felt sorry. The portion that was still sane. And yet, her resolve was like steel as she stood before him. Her face was dirty with blood and tears, but beneath it all, the blood laid a glare that could have killed. And it was focused on her brother.

Her enemy.

"Sister, do not make me hurt you" was all he said. But she couldn't hear him. All that she heard was her heartbeat throbbing in her ears as her hand reached for the Tokijin. The blade crackled as it was drawn, responding to the absolute malice in its wielder's heart.

She let it flow, all the anger, all the malice. It filled her totally in the split second that the sword was drawn. And that little portion that felt sorry vanished. All she was now was a swirling pit of anger.

She cut her hands again as she clasped the hilt, this time it was just a surface cut. Her nails were driven in to the flesh.

Finally, she stood in ready stance, with her eyes shut. From the outside it looked almost as if she were at peace. But to those who knew her, they could see she was merely focusing on the task at hand.

She began to rush at her twin; going so fast she was just a blur. Her eyes were still closed. She was using only her Hatred- it seemed like she could see even with her eyes closed.

Akaiinu dodged to the side, Careful in avoiding the attack. If he could, he wanted to end this without harming her. It didn't look like it would be easy, though.

" Kuroinu, think about what you're doing! It doesn't make sense!" he pleaded. She was unmoving. Her target had been set. She came around for another blow, and this one landed on Akaiinu's right arm. He clutched it with the other, and looked to his sister.

"I see that reasoning is useless..." he sighed. He let go of his wound, reaching for the Tetsusaiga.

The clash of the two siblings was extraordinary. Their movements were a blur. You were lucky to even see a glimpse at their battle, but you were able to hear the sound or metal against metal, and the sight of sparks flying everywhere. It seemed almost as if they were tiny fireworks and would have been beautiful, if the two dog demons weren't in battle with each other.

"This is going to take forever. Kuroinu would never stop until she has killed her prey, and I fear that prey is me." Akaiinu winched slightly. "But I don't think I can do this much longer. The wound she has inflicted on me, it's slowing me down and causing me to lose energy. I have to find a way to stop her, without killing her. If I can't, then I have no choice but to."

Akaiinu jumped back, dodging Kuroinu's attack. He jumped on a near-by tree and pushed off, causing him to gain more speed. He was aimed right towards Kuroinu. "Ever since we were little, she never blocked her chest and higher. Maybe I could knock her out." He thought to himself as he sped faster towards his sister. He turned the Tetsusaiga slightly ninety degrees so that the sword was horizontal. "I hope this works."

Kuroinu opened her eyes to see what her brother was doing. She stared intensely at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. Why was the Tetsusaiga in that position? Suddenly it came to her, she knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to fall for it. When he comes and try to attack, she'll have the upper hand. She raised the Tokijin ready for his attack.

There was a great sound of a clash that broke out and echoed through the forest. It was a though time stopped. The heavy tension in the air was unfathomable. All Akaiinu could do was stare wide-eyed. Kuroinu had a smug grin on her face.

There they stood, Kuroinu's sword blocking Akaiinu's attack, and surprisingly, her claws were deep inside of her twin's stomach. Blood slowly oozed out the corked wound. Hot pains came over the red-haired demon. It wasn't anything he couldn't take, but it was painful. Kuroinu slowly pulled her fingers out of his body. Soon the flood of blood grew more.

"Since when did you learn to block?" Akaiinu asked, as soon as he was unfazed.

"Since I realized you were turning against me." She replied.

Kuroinu pulled her sword away and jumped so that she was a good distance away from her brother.

"I'm trying to get you away from this monster that you call your love, and yet, you still don't see that he is causing you more pain than you need right now. Your little crush on him has blinded you. You're powerful in Strength, but he is even more powerful in verbally. Don't you remember when we worked for him, how cruel he was to us, how he cared for no one but himself." Akaiinu's eyes grew angry. "HOW COULD YOU ACUTALLY LOVE A PERSON WHO IS SET ON KILLING ALL OF US AND TURN AGAINST THE ONE PERSON WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN STANDING NEXT TO YOU? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" He exclaimed. She stood there, silent.

There was a moment of silence until finally Kuroinu opened up her eyes; crimson orbs stared at him, the pit of hell shown inside of them. "Never talk about him like that again or that shall be the last time you ever talk again." She voice was low and deadly.

"You are unbelievable, sister. Fine if you wish to stay with your choice," his eyes were closed as he lifted the Tetsusaiga. "I have no choice but to kill him...and then you."

Kuroinu smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said and dashed towards her brother, Tokijin's sharp edge pointing straight towards him. She was almost to him, when she smelt **her!** ****She could also smell any person but had no time to think about that when a wall of Fire suddenly came their way. Luckily both demons got out of the way before it hit them. Kuroinu looked at the wall of fire. "Where did that come from?" She thought to herself. She looked into the direction in which the wall came from and gasped. "What the hell!"

A/N: Don't you just love cliffies. I felt we didn't have one in such a long time, what the heck. Please review.


	22. Unexcepted vistor: Totosai

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Naraku kept looking back, seeing whether his enemy was getting any closer to him. It wasn't like him to run, especially not from Inuyasha, but he could not think of anything to do right now. He had to make up a plan and fast before this Hanyou killed him. Naraku smirked mentally. Yeah, like that would ever happen. All he needed was time to think. He could easily out run Inuyasha, but who knew what he was capable of while he was in his full demon form.

"I should probably contact Kanna and Kagura to come. It's been more than a month and I told them not to come in contact with me until I say." Suddenly it struck him.

"Wait, tonight is..." a smug grin crept on to his face."This is perfect. In the condition, that I found him in, he will be too weak and will surely die. All I have to do is keep busy till night fall."

Naraku looked behind him when he heard the sound of Inuyasha madly running through the forest after him with no grace what so ever.

He kept bumping into trees and cutting them down with his sharp claws. Naraku looked at the sky for a second. It glowed with the lights of orange and red from the setting sun.

"It won't be long now." He thought to himself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had the wounded Xiara in his grasp as he hurriedly headed towards Keade's hut. He stopped in his track when he saw what was in front of him. Although he never showed it, he was shocked. IT was as though a huge hurricane hit half the village. Parts of it were in ruins, while the other was still stable.

"Lord Sesshoumaru,"

He turned around to see Keade.

"What has happened to Xiara?" she asked looking at the human girl who was unconscious in his arms.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, completely ignoring the women's question.

"Naraku attacked the hut that Inuyasha was in. Thy assume Inuyasha transformed into a full demon and is now battling Naraku."

Sesshoumaru walked over to a hut and gently placed Xiara on the ground so she was leaning on the hut. "Make sure that you treat her well. Her wounds are critical." And with that, he used his ultra super fast running, making it seem as though he disappeared. He left before the old woman could ask any of her many questions.

* * *

Of all the things, Kuroinu needed at the moment- warmth, bandages, her sanity- An old man atop an ox was not one of them. Especially since he had interrupted her fight.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat. It seemed the old man paid no attention to her as he searched within his pack.

"Why did you interrupt us?" echoed her brother, on guard as well. Finally, the old man turned towards him.

"it looks like I arrived just in time. You were about to kill each other! Here, boy, take this" he said. 'This' was a large katana, obviously of superior crafts man ship. The scabbard was red, but the hilt and armguards were black.

"What's this...?" asked Akaiinu, drawing the blade and looking at it carefully. It seemed like it was made of crystal, it s was so clear. However, when Akaiinu ran his finger down the edge, he realized just how sharp it was.

"The sword your father left for you. It's called..." there was a long pause. "Hm..." another pause. "Sorry I've seem to forgotten the name." replied Totosai.

Totosai, how could you forget the name of your own creation?" exclaimed Kagome who everyone had forgotten about.

"Well it's not my fault. I'm an old man, I can't always keep up with everything." He replied. Kagome stood behind him and hit him straight in the head. "You're hopeless!" she told him. His only reply was a "ow" from pain.

"Who the hell is this man?" Kuroinu thought to herself.

He regained his posture and then turned to Kuroinu.   
"And these are for you, demoness" he said, as he tossed two, arm-length blades at Kuroinu.

She grabbed them without a blink, and began to observe them. They were ninja blades, the scabbards black and the hilt red. She drew one out of the scabbard, and found the blade to be A black metal, so dark it was invisible in the night, except for a red shine along the edge. It was even sharper then her brother's.

"What the hell- Father left me swords?" she muttered.

"Yes- the sharpest blades I have ever forged. They are called the Ni Akuryou Kend- a sword that cuts the wind," said the old man. He was regarding Kuroinu with a strange look- one of distrust, "be careful how you use it- I have heard tales of your madness"

"Have you, old man? Well then, how would you like to witness it first hand?!" yelled Back Kuroinu. She ran towards Totosai, Unsheathing the blades as she went. Akaiinu moved to stop her...

Blood spattered into the air...

Kuroinu's blood. The blade was pressed to Totosai's throat, but it was unscathed. Instead, on Kuroinu's Throat there was a deep wound. Blood was gushing from it, splattering all three of them. On the demoness's face was a look of the utmost surprise- and fear. She fell from the air like a rock, and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

She was not breathing.


	23. Pleading Requests

I do not own Inuyasha

It was silent- no one expected something like this to happen. Even Totosai, who had known what the blade's ability was, felt surprised. He didn't think she would charge so suddenly- it was a move for fools.

Or just those that had been angered to the point of blindness.

Akaiinu felt it the worst out of all of the three. His twin sister had just had her throat slit, apparently by her own hand. He ran forward to her.

"Sister! Sister, wake up!" He pleaded, shaking her body. His eyes were wide with both fear and anger- anger that his sister would do such things to people like Totosai. He didn't provoke either of them. This didn't have to happen.

Quickly, Kagome came next to him. She put her hands on the wound, applying pressure so it wouldn't bleed as much. "Have you checked her pulse?" she asked. Akaiinu shook his head. Kagome took Kuroinu's wrist, checking for a pulse. After a few moments, she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's weak, but it's there. Your sister's still alive, Akaiinu, but we have to get her to a healer and fast." Said Kagome. You could see Akaiinu's eyes soften. She was going to be all right.

But there was still one problem.

"Naraku… He's gone…" said Akaiinu. He was now faced with a decision- save his sister's life, or go after the man who would kill his brother?

No matter which decision he took, someone was going to die. He cursed himself mentally. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't everyone just stay out of trouble so that no one would be hurt? What was it about this family that attracted danger? Deep in thought on what he could do, he somehow didn't sense the Lord of the Western lands, his brother, approaching.

"What happened here?" His voice was calm and impassive, as usual.

All able heads turned to see the mystifying demons standing behind them.

"TOTOSAI!" Kagome exclaimed. Behind her was Totosai who seemed to be hiding. "You coward!" The old man slunk his face in shame.

"I thought you were taking that girl to the miko?" Akaiinu asked, he voice almost as calm as his brother.

"I already did. Now that I answered your question, can you be so kind as to answer mine?" As soon as Sesshoumaru finished his sentence, his eyes laid on the sword next to Akaiinu. It was magnificent! Such craft and sharpness. Must have been the work of Totosai, but what was his brother doing with it?

"Kuroinu tried to attack that old man over there," he explained. "It seemed that her new sword had a type of affect on her and backfired. She is now in critical condition."

Sesshoumaru eyes widen just a fraction. He had only heard a part of what is older sibling was saying. "Who sword is that?" he asked, referring to the crystal bladed sword.

Akaiinu looked his new sword. "The man gave me this one was well. I do not know what it does, since it seems he has temporarily lost his memory of the sword's information."

"Totosai, you gave them swords of their own?" Sesshoumaru asked in a calm yet demanding voice.

"Your father asked me to do it. I had no choice in the matter. It seemed that your father entrusted me to forge all of his children's swords." The old man explained, still distant from the young Lord.

"Even though exiled, you still treat them as one of us, father." Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Akaiinu took this silence to look back towards his sister, who was dieing slowly in his hands. What was he to do? He still hasn't decided. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw a gleam of metal by Kuroinu's waist. Drawing his attention to the item, his eye widen slightly.

"I have an idea."

Everyone turned toward him, wondering what he had in mind. Resting Kuroinu's body on the ground, he swiftly moved towards her waist and pulled the sword out of the hilt. Sesshoumaru and Totosai quickly recognized it.

"Please. You have to save her."

Sesshoumaru stared at the sword, as if deciding what to do. Every eye was on him. What was he going to do?

"And why would I want to do that?" The Lord asked coldly.

Akaiinu shut his eyes tightly and fell to his hands and knees. "Please! I'm begging you!" he exclaimed.

Kagome reached a hand out for him, but quickly retracted it. "Akaiinu," she whispered.

"I know that I'm asking you more much, and I know that I haven't made your life as simple as you want it, but I ask for only this. You don't even have to watch over her! Please, as my Lord, as my brother and hopefully as an ally, I ask you for this one favor, save my, no, OUR, sister!"

His head was low, almost to the ground. He was bowing to his brother, the one who he treated cruelly to. The one who took his crown to become Lord. The one who he needed right now.

Sesshoumaru looked at the bowing dog demon and then to Kuroinu. Without giving Akaiinu another glance, Sesshoumaru walked past him to stand next to their dying sister. He bent down to pick up the Tokijin from her waist and pulled the long sword from its sheath. By this time, Akaiinu looked up to see what he was up to. He looked in horror as he saw his younger brother raise the Tokijin high above Kuroinu.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a bit afraid to find out the answer.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and then back to his Tokijin suspended above his sister. "I'm saving her." He told him impassively and plunged the sword straight into Kuroinu's chest.

(End of chapter)

A/N: I didn't want to end this chapter so short, but this was such a crazy cliffy, I just had to do it! Well I guess you know what's going to happen since it's so obvious, just don't tell us what's gonna happen if you know okay?


	24. Death and revival

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Akaiinu knelt there, wide-eyed. Everything wasn't clear to him yet. What just happened? Why was there a sword in his sister's chest? Why was she gasping for air? Why was his younger brother hovering above her like that? He soon realized what was going on. There was a sword in her chest because she was stabbed. She was gasping for air because she was…dying.

He closed his eyes, shook his head fiercely. No! None of this was happening! He did not just see that. The cold hard truth came to him once he opened his eyes again. Everything was the same. Nothing changed. What just happened was no dream.

Soon his eyes made contact with he brother. Anger filled his entire body. How could he do this!

He got up to his feet and quickly walked over to Sesshoumaru, grabbing a handful of his Haori. "THAT'S THE WAY OF HELPING HER?! YOU BASTARD!" He shouted in his face, sending out an echo. Silence only answered him. Sesshoumaru looked at him, still emotionless. " I would appreciate it if you remove your hands from my clothing."

"You're lucky that I haven't killed you yet! Now tell me why you did it." Akaiinu spat. It was unusual that Akaiinu lost his temper like this. He got angry, but this wasn't anger. He was furious right now.

"Oh, I get it now!"

Everyone's head, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, turned to Totosai. "I'm surprised you didn't see it sooner! The Tenseiga only works on those who are already dead, but whose spirits aren't yet gone. Sesshoumaru can't revive someone if they're not dead!"

The realization calmed Akaiinu down- slightly. He still had to bear the sight of his twin sister writhing in pain, eyes becoming glassier. He looked to Sesshoumaru, and thought about saying something. But in the end, his anger succumbed to the desire to comfort his sister, he knelt by her.

"Kuroinu…" he muttered, as he cradled her in his arms. She didn't have much time left. To his surprise, he saw Kagome kneel right next to him. He looked to her for a split second, but a gasp form Kuroinu made him turn to her again.

And as he looked down, He could almost see the last heartbeat of blood course its way through her veins. All at once, the breathing stopped, the eyes closed. It was as if life just…left her, along with her warmth. The crimson eyes that had held so much hatred a few minutes ago now held something as close to calm as he had ever seen.

Akaiinu swallowed hard. He knew that it wouldn't be a long time, and yet he also knew that at the moment his only sister was dead. It took everything in him not to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder-Kagome, he knew.

"why…?" was all he could say to her. She cast a look at Kuroinu as she gave her response, "she may have tried to kill me, but I feel bad for her. I don't think she was ever really happy"

Akaiinu bit his lip, knowing what she said was true. There wasn't a moment that passed without her thinking about the pleasure she would get out of killing Sesshoumaru.

_How ironic. It ended with him killing her,_ he thought- black humor.

Sesshoumaru, still calm pulled his sword out of Kuroinu's chest. He wiped it quickly, then put it back by his side. He then took out the Tenseiga.

"you may want to move back," He instructed, emotionless. Akaiinu felt himself nod, but couldn't bring himself to move. It took Kagome reminding him that she'd be alive again in a little while to get him to move.

When they were out of the way, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and pointed the Tenseiga at Kuroinu. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus his mind in the necessary manner to work the Tenseiga. He felt the energy course forward into her limp body, and then stepped back.

It was up to her now.

_

* * *

Is this what dying feels like? Am I dead? Thought Kuroinu. She was surprised she could still think at all. She felt cold all over, numb. Nothing really reached her. Part of her still thought she was fighting her brother. That was the part that wanted to be alive._

She knew she should be feeling pain, unbearable pain. She could see herself- no, her body- writhing and gasping. And yet, when she looked down at her chest, she couldn't see any wounds. Her throat wasn't slit. It was as if all the damage done to her disappeared.

She took a deep breath as a sudden feeling of calm washed away the numbness. For some reason, she felt that everything was alright. She didn't need to worry about anything. And yet, she did.

She worried about her brother. Akaiinu never left herself, until; she made her mistake. She had almost killed her own brother, and felt nothing near a second thought. She would have murdered him and continued as if It was nothing.

It was now she realized how much she had hurt him. It was now she felt remorse, when it was useless.

_I'm sorry, Akai. I'm so sorry…_ she thought. She wondered what would happen, what he would do without her. That's when she saw Kagome kneel, along with Akaiinu, by her dead body.

And then she realized that her brother would be just fine.

She knew she wasn't going to any good place after all the people she had killed. Behind her, she could smell the brimstone of hell. She accepted it, and was about to go to her fate, when she felt a twang within her. She looked back, and saw Sesshoumaru with the Tenseiga.

They wanted her back. As much as she had hurt them, they wanted her back. Without much of a second thought, she turned and headed back to her body.

* * *

Moments ago, the body before them was dead. Now, it lurched forward, opened her eyes and took several deep breaths. Akaiinu ran forward towards her, and she turned with weary eyes to watch as he came towards her. He caught her in a warm embrace, one she felt too weak to return.

"Kuroinu, don't you ever die again!" Akaiinu scolded. Kuroinu felt herself smile weakly.

" I'll try…." She said. She looked to Sesshoumaru, who was putting Tenseiga back.

"thank you, brother" she said. He looked at her over his shoulder, yellow eyes meeting red ones.

"don't think I've forgotten all the things you've done, Kuroinu" HE warned. She shook her head.

" I don't think you ever will"

And that's when they heard the scream.

* * *

Cliffies are so much fun, don't you think? If you know what's going to happen, for god's sake don't spoil it for the rest of us by writing a detailed summary and submitting it as a review. Just a simple 'i know what's going to happen' will do....


	25. the end of the matter

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

It was a dark night in both senses. Many things had happened that none would forget- betrayal, death, and resurrection. And also because, fittingly, it was the night of the new moon. Light wasn't abundant in the woods, at best only a dim glimmer. It suited the situation.

Naraku was musing even though he was on the run from Inuyasha. He had the time to- after all, the idiotic half-demon doesn't notice the new moon, he thought. Why not take advantage of it? He was badly wounded, without assistance he would die soon.

And he won't get assistance…. Naraku quickly spun around, and found Inuyasha already staggering. His wounds were too great. Blood flowed like a river from the gashes on his body.

Naraku found himself smirking. Soon it would all be over. Inuyasha would be gone, and no one could stop him from getting the Shikon jewel. Not Inuyasha, and not his bickering family.

He advanced slowly, relishing the moment when Inuyasha fell to his knees before him. He was so pitiful- if he had emotions, he might've spared him.

But Naraku had left his emotions behind with his humanity

Inuyasha looked up, his now human eyes filed with anger. Blood was dripping from his mouth, covering his neck. His back was arched like an old man's. Obviously it was causing him great pain. Perfect.

"You bastard…" he growled.

"I don't think you are in the position to insult me, Inuyasha" he responded. He shot his hand forward, grabbing Inuyasha by the temples so his hand covered the majority of his head. His grip was like a vice, unforgiving.

Inuyasha lifted his hands and tried to get Naraku off him, but it wasn't going to work. He was too weak- way too weak.

Naraku's grip tightened, his fingers like drills on the sides of the hanyou's head. The lack of resistance almost surprised Naraku. He was expecting at least a little of the Hanyou's cockiness to remain. Killing him like this, when he wasn't in his prime, wasn't the way warriors worked.

But Naraku wasn't a warrior. He was a manipulator- a controller. It wasn't like him to get this close to his target. He could get hurt…

Why am I worrying? It's the end, anyway. Naraku closed his eyes, tightening his grip without a second thought. It would all end tonight, if he had to die to make sure of it.

Inuyasha's skull couldn't take much more pressure. If Naraku tightened his grip anymore, his head would burst. It wasn't a comforting thought in the least, dying like a dog. He couldn't die now, not when he had so many other things he wanted to do.

He hadn't showed Sesshoumaru he wasn't just a silly half-breed, he hadn't chased Koga away. Most importantly, He hadn't told Kagome how he felt. He never got the chance and never would get it.

He let out one final scream

* * *

"What was that?" Asked Totosai. Kagome gasped.

"That sounded like Inuyasha!!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru nodded.

Akaiinu realized what he had forgotten. Naraku was still running, and Inuyasha had gone after him. Quickly he jerked his head up, looking for the moon. It wasn't in sight.

" It's a new moon!" he added, Standing, "Inuyasha won't last long…. We've got to help him"

Kagome was white with Paleness. Her mouth was agape, her eyes misty with unshed tears. Inuyasha never screamed. Never…. He had to be dying. Dying or dead, or missing a limb…. She couldn't bear to think of the possibilities. She felt her knees. Please don't let him be dead….

Kuroinu brushed herself off and stood. " I sliced him in the abdomen, from the right hipbone all the way to right beneath the heart. It's deep. He won't live long…" She looked up at Sesshoumaru, then Akai. Finally she cast a glance back at Kagome, the hardest hitby the scream. "I guess it's time to start redeeming myself. Are you coming, Fluffy?"

The use of a pet name didn't lighten anyone's mood except her own. It helped to know she could still say it without feeling childish. Sesshoumaru turned slowly, His gaze meeting Kuroinu's.

"I have already saved two lives tonight. Why should I help him?" He said, his tone calm but the slight smirk playing upon his lips giving him away. Kagome turned, furious.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!? HE'S YOUR BROHTER AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP HIM?!" she shouted. Her voice was cracked, hoarse. Sesshoumaru didn't pay any mind- he just turned and walked into the forest.

Kuroinu smiled. And I thought I was the only sicko. At least I'm not letting Inuyasha die…. Akaiinu gave her a warning glance, as if he knew what she was thinking. She shrugged.  
"Hey, it's true" she said. Akaiinu rubbed his temples.

"We need to move. Now" Kuroinu didn't need to be told twice. Without a second thought, she raced off into the forest.

"Don't Worry. Naraku will pay for this, I swear on my Father's grave," He said, walking closer to Kagome.

"I don't care about Naraku, Save Inuyasha!"

* * *

It only took a few seconds for Kuroinu to locate Naraku's scent. It was so intertwined with blood the two were almost indistinguishable. As soon as she made sure no one was around, she inhaled it deeply, letting the scent wash over her.

She realized it might be the last time she smelled it. I have to avoid killing Naraku…. I won't do it if I can help it…

She found the scent closer to her left and turned that way. She didn't need to look far, as Inuyasha's bright red Haori was easily visible amongst the green of the forest. She could see him on his knees before Naraku, his head covered by Naraku's hand. Even from this distance, she could tell what Naraku intended to do- after all, and she was a murderer herself and thus an expert on methods of death. He intended to crush Inuyasha's head barehanded.

The same method I'd use in his place…

Quickly she steeled herself. This wasn't a time for playing. Inuyasha was going to die and she had to save him. O joy… she thought. Without giving it too much thought, she stepped out of the forest and in front of Naraku. He didn't turn.

"Naraku, I know you can see me," She said, attempting her usual tone. It wasn't easy- death does that to a person. Naraku turned his head slightly, but didn't remove his hand form Inuyasha's head.

" Kuroinu." Simply- nothing other than her name, but it sent a small shiver that she tried to hide up her spine. "I thought your brother would be the one here"

Kuroinu shook her head, advancing. "Well, he's not." She cast a glance at the pure sorrow on Inuyasha's face. " You know why I came"

He turned back to Inuyasha. "You wish to save him? After all that effort you put into trying to kill him?"

She crouched by Inuyasha, and placed her hand on the wound, administering pressure to slow the bleeding.  
" Yes. I want to save my brother. I'd prefer to do it without having to harm you, but the way things are going…."

"I won't let him go"

Kuroinu smiled "and that's the thing. I don't want you to let him go…."

Naraku once more turned his head. She had piqued his interest. "What do you mean?"

"If you hand Inuyasha here over to my brothers, then you can do whatever you want to me"

All was silent. The wind even seemed to pause, listening to the proposal. "Choose your answer Naraku." She said firmly. "My brother and that human, Kagome will be here any moment."

He was still silent.

"DAMN IT NARAKU!" she roared. "Just answer me please." She pleaded to him. She trembled slightly, though she didn't quite know why. She closed her eyes her tightly, trying to control her reluctant body. _Can't you see I want to be with you?_

There was a loud 'oomph' and she snapped her eyes open. To her surprise, she found Inuyasha lying on the hard cold forest ground. Blood spilled out of his body like a there was a never-ending supply.

She stared at his human body until she saw much movement where Naraku was. She turned to him and nearly let out a gasp when she saw he was right next to her. Both of their crimson eyes met one another's. "Naraku-"

She was soon interrupted once the youkai took her in his embrace, giving her a gentle yet passionate kiss. Kuroinu's heart started to beat faster. That was so unexpected!

He finally parted his lips from hers and instead placed them near her ear. "I'll let Inuyasha go. And I promise that I'll come get you soon. Just wait for me." He kissed her cheek and slowly started to walk backwards, a smirk plated on his face. "Kagura." He called.

"NARAKU WAIT!" but it was too late. A strong gust of wind blew, causing Kuroinu to hold her ground. She looked up in the sky and saw Kagura's large feather. On it was the wind demon herself, looking at the Kuroinu with much disgust. Kuroinu tried to get a glimpse of Naraku, but he was too high up.

"Kuro!" She turned around to see Akaiinu approaching with Kagome on his back. "Kuro, what happened?" He asked in shock once his eyes caught sight of Inuyasha badly bruised body on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and tried to jump off the dog demon's back. Luckily Akaiinu stopped before she did so. Kagome scrambled towards Inuyasha side and gently touched his soft human black hair, which was now covered with blood. "Inuyasha?" she whispered to him. He didn't respond. "Inuyasha?" she said again, this time a bit louder. "Inuyasha, Please answer me!" She called to him. Kneeling, she rolled him over and put him in her lap, so that the top of his body was in her embrace as the bottom lay on the ground. She dug her face into his hair despite the dirt and blood. There she sobbed, never wanting to let go of him. The two twins didn't say anything. Even Kuroinu kept her mouth closed, realizing this isn't the right time for a little joke or a laugh.

"Ka-go-me…" Kagome didn't lift her head up at first, but then soon realized whose voice that was. "Inuyasha?" She looked at his face and almost started crying again, not of despair but of pure joy.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, revealing two sleepy chocolate brown eyes. "Hey." He said weakly. "I found you,"

"Inuyasha, don't talk. You need to save your energy." She told him. He seemed and closed his eyes slowly but then opened them and looked towards his right to find Kuroinu and Akaiinu standing there.

"What are they doing here?" Although his voice was weak, you could still hear the anger in it.

"Don't worry about it. They're the good guys now." Akaiinu walked over and knelt down. Kagome reluctantly let go of Inuyasha so that Akaiinu was able to haul him onto his back.

"I'm still gonna get my rematch, red." He told him. Akaiinu only smiled. " If you believe you can beat me, then sure. I'll give you another shot. Though I doubt you can defeat me."

"Shuddup, you-" Everything fell silent. "Inuyasha?" he called. Akaiinu looked into the corner of his eye to see what happened to his younger brother. He grinned. The hanyou fell asleep right the middle of his sentence.

* * *

A few more weeks past and Kagome, Totosai, Akaiinu, Kuroinu and Inuyasha were still in the village. Luckily, not too many houses were burnt down and there weren't many major injuries.

"How are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him kneeling next to the bed he was in.

"I'm fine. You ask me that everyday." He replied in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for caring, Inuyasha." She snapped at him.

Akaiinu stood outside, a little grin appeared upon his face, listening to the two bicker. He suddenly brought his attention towards the forest. He smelt three humans and five demons heading this way. One of the demons scent was very familiar. "Sesshoumaru?" he said to himself.

Seconds later, a tall demon with silver hair appeared. Beside him was a large brown demon with two heads being pulled by a short toad-like demon. A little girl rode on the back of this demon. A flare in the sky soon caught the eyes of Akaiinu and he looked up. There he saw a cat-like demon carrying two humans and a small demon.

Akaiinu stood there, waiting for them to reach him. "Sesshoumaru, you came back?" He asked in surprise, once they reached him.

"Does this surprise you?" He asked flatly.

"Well-"

"I don't not like to go back on any promises in which I make, Akaiinu. As much as I greatly despise that woman, I am a lord and I must uphold our agreement. " He walked past Akaiinu without sparing another glance, his servants quickly following after him.

Next came Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala. Before Akaiinu could say anything, he heard Kagome's voice from behind. "Hey you guys!" she called and ran over to them.

"How's Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru said that he was in trouble but he did stay long enough to know what happened." Sango said.

"Yeah, we're all really worried!" Shippou exclaimed.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay. He's fine. In fact he was the one who smelt you coming."

All three of them sighed. "Well that good. I thought-" Sango looked past Kagome and saw Akaiinu standing there. "Uh…Kagome, who's that?" Miroku asked. Kagome turned to see whom they were talking about. "Oh that's Akaiinu. He's Inuyasha's other brother and he'll be traveling with us."

"What!" they all exclaimed.

" Isn't that the one who took the Tetsusaiga?" "Inuyasha has another brother?" " How many siblings does Inuyasha have?"

Kagome covered her ears. "Not so many questions at one time!" They all became silent.

"But, Kagome, how did you persuade Inuyasha to allow him to come?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled. "Well it's a long story, but mostly all I had to do was threaten him. Worked like a charm."

* * *

"Jaken, Rin. You stay here." He ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." The two said in unison.

The Western Lord walked into the hut to find a young girl lying in a bed, with Kaede by her side. The girl sat up to show the face of Xiara. "Uh…Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Leave us alone." He said referring to Kaede. She looked surprise at the order and turned towards Xiara. She nodded letting the old woman know it was all right. Kaede got up and left the hut.

"What brings you back here, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked once Kaede left.

"I came to see how you were doing. My sister was the cause of your injures. It seemed only fitting to come here."

"Oh, I forgot about her." She said sadly. "She's the one who killed my brother." Talking to herself more than to the demon Lord.

He gave a little sigh. "I also came for favor." He knelt down beside her and looked straight into her eyes, making her a bit nervous. "I want to ask if you would be interested in coming to my castle."

"Wha-" she asked in surprise. "Me? You want me to come to your castle?"

"Do you not want to?"

"YES! I do want to go!" she said suddenly and excitedly. "B-but why?"

"It would seem that you are becoming a Miko. That would be a great factor for my castle. Besides," Xiara's heart skipped a beat. _Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_ "I believe Rin needs a role model, one that's human at least." She exhaled loudly, not even knowing she was holding her breath. Well that was disappointing… "What? Who's Rin?"

"She is an orphan human girl that I took in." he replied.

"Oh. That was the girl you were talking about. That day before you left?"

"Yes, it was."

"Oh, I thought maybe-"

"I was mated to her?" HE said suggestively. Xiara stayed silent. "Don't be foolish. I would never mate to a human such as her." He continued.

"Oh, I-" she was interrupted by Sesshoumaru when he placed his lips on hers. _Oh my GOD!_ She thought to herself. He parted from the kiss. "You on the other hand, I can deal with." He finished.

Xiara had a dazed expression on her face. Finally, she snapped out of it and gave a huge smile. "Sesshoumaru,"

He got up and turned around. "I'll come back for you once you have healed." He said and then left without another glance or even a goodbye.

_Sesshoumaru and me? Mated? Is this a dream? If so, please don't let me wake up._

_- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Kuroinu?" the demoness turned around to meet the eyes of her twin. "I heard you're leaving today." He continued.

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru wants to leave right away. Any minute now I'll be going. What about you guys? When are you leaving?"

He walked closer to her. "Once Inuyasha heals we'll be leaving. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's not like we're going to never see each other again. I'll come and visit sooner or later."

"That's not what I meant, Kuro and you know it." He replied firmly. "I'm talking about Naraku. HE got away from us, and I'm starting to believe that you let him." Kuroinu looked away from him.

"Naraku is nothing but trouble. He doesn't love anyone but himself Kuro and I even doubt that. Please promise me that you won't go looking for him." The demoness stood silently. Akaiinu gently placed his hands on both sides of her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Promise me, Kuro." He said softly.

"I-I'll try." She said finally. He smiled at her weakly and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't get into too many fights okay, Kuro."

_Akaiinu I want to not love him, but I can't help it. I felt as though I was missing part of me my whole life. Once I got to know Naraku, it felt as thought I became whole. I'll try to not go after him, but I can't make any promises. Please don't get angry if I screw it up like always._

_**The End**_

_**For now….

* * *

**_

wow. finally done, after all those chapters. it feels like a weights been lifted off my shoulders bu somehow i wish it was still there. Read and review, as always, and keep your eyes out.... we might make a sequel


End file.
